Cocky
by FollowThatConvoy
Summary: **G!P Emma** Sorry about the title - it's stupidly funny and I couldn't help it. Not plainly smut, there is a plot, and obviously it's a SwanQueen story. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is a G!P Emma story. If you don't like it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT read, okay? Okay.**

 **This has come to life after a guest prompt. I have no idea if this will meet your expectations, but here it goes.**

 **For those who will to proceed and disregard the red lights, I hope you have fun!**

1

Under the conference table, Regina crumpled the piece of paper in her manicured hand angrily, still unable to believe what she read in there.

ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE ME A LITTLE BIT.

That idiot had a _nerve._

As Archie Hopper rambled on and on about the social programs lacking in Storybrooke – a matter that was only interesting to Snow White, because she was the only person nodding as he finished every dull sentence – Regina took the time to glare at the insufferable Sheriff.

Emma Swan was sitting across from her, looking smug. She was not even pretending to listen to Dr. Hopper. That idiot was behaving like a _child_ after she discovered she could do magic, and apparently annoying Regina with flying notes during council meetings was the only trick she had mastered so far.

Regina hated her.

She hated her because she had gone back in time with that stupid pirate, and together they managed to screw up the Enchanted Forest timeline and bring Marian back to Robin Hood.

 _Not_ the she was remotely in love with him, she considered, rolling the crumpled note around her fingers. Regina barely knew him, but she was making an effort. She was working hard to like the thief because he was her soulmate.

Leave it to the un-charming savior and the handless wonder to bring back his dead wife.

Oh, and Regina had killed her. And now Robin resented her.

 _What a waste of time_ , Regina scoffed, and her eyes fell on Emma again. If only that brute had wrecked her parents' past and never been born… That would have been great, because only fifteen year old boys with too much acne and hormones had ogled Regina the way Emma Swan did.

The blonde's green eyes were burning holes in Regina's silky blouse, and when she realized that she had been caught blatantly staring at the Mayor's breasts, Emma looked away with flushed cheeks.

 _Finally_ , Regina thought, feeling smug at last. She would never have guessed that Emma was into that until they had the most horrible argument in front of Granny's for the whole town to see.

Regina went home fuming and left the blonde behind. It was around midnight when an incoming call from IDIOT made Regina's cellphone light up and vibrate on top of her bedside table.

" _You know what, Gina? I'm_ _glad Robin has his wife back_ ," she slurred. " _Because you're too good for him. You're too good… for just anyone else. Robin Hood is a fucking bastard._ I _am Henry's other parent, did you hear me? I don't like him near you and our son._ "

"Go to bed, Miss Swan," Regina spat, disconnecting the call as she rested her back against the headboard.

She had been reluctantly flattered by the inebriate compliment and display of jealousy, but something inside her forced her to stay angry with Emma because that was simply how things had always worked between them.

After that dumb confession, Emma started to act sheepishly chirp around her, and the more Regina showed irritation, the cockier Emma got.

 _Insufferable idiot…_

Just as she was growling inside her head, Regina felt another note smack against her hand. Her nostrils flared as she huffed.

Dr. Hopper was not done talking, and as Snow kept nodding – now Regina wasn't so sure if she was doing that automatically or not – David had his arms folded across his chest, looking like he was about to drool on his tight jeans shirt.

 _Charming._

Regina avoided Emma's eyes and looked down at the note.

YOU LOOK ANGRY. THINKING ABOUT ME?

Her cheeks burned, and she kept her eyes on the offending paper, wishing she could set Emma on fire.

The meeting went on for another hour – the longest in Regina's life – and when they all stood up and started to leave, she noticed that Emma stalled a little so she would stay behind when the rest of the council members were gone.

Regina sighed deeply, getting ready for what was about to come.

"Regina-"

"If council meetings are _this_ boring to you, Sheriff, I suggest you don't attend them anymore," she said with her back turned to the blonde, placing the reports she scribbled inside a manila folder. "And whatever you have to say, you had _three_ hours to expose to the entire council!"

"You can't stay mad at me forever!"

The Mayor spun around angrily. "I can stay mad at you for as long as I want, Miss Swan!"

"Are we back with the Miss Swan thing?" Emma rolled her eyes. "I thought we had moved past that!"

"We had, until you messed up with my life _again_!"

"You didn't even like him-"

"Oh _didn't_ I?"

"You can lie to anyone, but you can't lie to me!"

"That's a little preposterous, dear."

Emma sighed. "It's my… _thing_. I can tell when you are lying, and… When you say he's supposed to be your soulmate… It sounds like _you_ don't believe it."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, wishing she could throw a fireball at her stupid face.

"C'mon, prank me. Make me pay for it, but not like that!"

" _Prank_ you?" Regina chuckled. "I'm a bit more refined than that."

"Great. So your plan is to be a jerk, even if it affects Henry?"

"Ignoring your existence is something I can do whenever he's not around, so… No, it does not affect my son-"

" _Our son_! He's _our_ son, Regina-"

"The fact that you're so frustrated means it's working, Miss Swan," Regina said with an evil smirk.

"Fine," the blonde lifted her hands in surrender. "You wanna be mad at me? Be mad at me. But that's a waste of time, because I'm not gonna give up, okay? I'm not giving up on this… friendship or whatever."

As she stormed out, Regina let out a deep breath, oddly touched by those last words. She had no idea how Emma managed to act like an absolute imbecile and _still_ be sort of… cute.

 _You don't find the inelegant buffoon cute! She's not cute!_

Regina sat down behind her desk feeling so tired that she was incapable of doing paperwork for the rest of the day. And when she got home, she felt more worn out than busy days in the office made her feel.

Damn you, Emma Swan.

Getting ready to sleep late that night, Regina wished there was a way she could make Emma pay for having her so worked up about her stupid notes and goofy smiles. As she applied facial lotion – allegedly to prevent age lines - she wished she could embarrass Emma with her mere presence, so everyone would know how Regina affected her, and not the other way around.

 _What a cocky idiot…_

Regina jumped from her bed with her heart jolting. She double-checked if Henry was asleep, and then she poofed into her vault.

Oh she was going to make Emma Swan pay for _everything_.

And that would be a lot funnier than giving her the silence treatment…

XXX

Emma paced nervously in front of 108, Mifflin Street. She took a deep breath and climbed up the front steps, knocking at the door before she lost her courage. After minutes that felt like an eternity, Regina showed up. She didn't look too pleased to see her.

"Is Henry ready to go?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"Almost. Would you like to come inside for a cup of coffee?"

Emma blinked in surprise. She had only been invited inside before the 'Marian Incident', but Regina had never offered breakfast during week days.

"Um, sure."

She followed the brunette towards her large kitchen, trying her best not to stare at her ass on that silky robe. What was the deal with this woman and silk anyway? And wasn't that piece of olive skinned leg showing the most beautiful shin in the world?

As Emma shook her head, Regina turned around with a cup of coffee for her. The front of the robe was loose, and Emma was greeted by red, lacey fabric covering Regina's left breast. She swallowed and looked up. The brunette was smirking; she placed the fuming cup on the center island and took a step towards Emma, untying the knot around her waist and opening her robe completely.

"He's already in school, Miss Swan-"

XXX

Emma woke up gasping, her heart beating violently against her sternum. She was in her bed, in her room, in her parents' apartment. Groaning, she rolled to the side to check her alarm clock.

7:02 a.m.

 _Fuck_.

Since it wasn't her day to take Henry to school, she still had almost one hour to sleep, but something told her that she wouldn't be able to. And it was not only the goosebumps and the odd tingles in her body. It was the weird pressure on her lower belly. It felt like the muscles in her abdomen were tearing apart from each other, and something between her legs felt more annoying than the urge to pee…

She rolled on her back again and snapped her eyes wide open when she felt something weird touching her belly button… Emma pulled the covers softly to the side, exposing her hips and legs. It was dark, but she could identify an odd bulge under the cotton fabric of her shorts.

Emma reached out for the lamp on her bedside table. Something, a weirdly large and roundish something was _definitively_ under her pajamas. She took a deep breath and hooked both thumbs on the elastic band of her shorts and pulled it down.

Emma had time to register a pink gland staring back at her before she screamed.

"OH MY GOD-!"

When the door to her room burst open, she only had time to drag a spare pillow and cover it before David and Snow could see the new acquisition.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked with a concerned frown.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm… Yeah, I just… Bad dream," she chuckled nervously.

David raised one eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, of course," she gasped, pressing the pillow down with her elbows.

"Well, since we're all up… I'll start breakfast," Snow said, and she quickly retreated from the bedroom.

David lingered at the door a little longer, avoiding Emma's eyes, until he finally blurted out.

"Uh, don't pee while the soldier's still… at attention."

As he closed the door behind him, Emma fell back on her pillow with a groan.

She had to move out.

XXX

It took Emma almost forty minutes to get that _thing_ to dwindle so she could finally pee.

And holy crap, peeing with that felt like controlling a fire hose. And you definitively couldn't _sit_. And you _definitively_ should lift the toilet seat.

She put on the largest pair of jeans she had in her closet and gangly came down the stairs towards the kitchen, mortified beyond words. Snow and David looked solemnly at her.

"You probably did it in your sleep, honey. We're not judging," Snow said before Emma could even think about saying anything.

"We figured it would take a while for you to control your magic, and that you were… prone to accidents," David added.

Emma slumped down ungraciously on a chair, avoiding their eyes. She was too embarrassed for that conversation.

"I'll go grab breakfast at Granny's, I… can't just-"

"We should have knocked, but you were screaming, and we…" her mother said quickly and then she sighed. "I know you don't want us to help you figure this out, but we all know that it will go away. If this was magic, it takes magic to remove it, and you have it. You just need help. Maybe Regina-"

"I don't know how I did it, but I'm not showing it to her!" Emma said horrified.

"Well, there's also… Gold and… Blue," David said hesitantly.

Great. The only people in town who knew magic were a psychopath dwarf, a fairy nun and her son's hot mom.

"I still think Regina would be a better choice, everything considered," Snow muttered. "I mean, it's like a girl problem, and she's also a girl."

Emma didn't answer her.

That was _SO NOT_ a _girl_ problem.

She stood up, holding her jacket in front of her hips just in case. She was pretty sure she didn't intentionally give herself a dick just because she was dreaming about Regina in her underwear offering herself to her in the kitchen, but she could not discuss that with her parents, could she?

And as she remembered the dream, the new appendage twitched slightly, and Emma's eyes bulged.

"Dad," she gasped, sitting down again. "How do I-?"

David held back the urge to laugh and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Would you give us a moment, please?"

Snow's nostrils flared and she bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. "Sure," she said in a thick voice, going upstairs as fast as she could.

"Um… It won't stay like… this… forever. You just need to picture something that… helps you. To get it… down."

Emma buried her fingers into her hair. "Any tips?" she mumbled, just realizing what she had asked her father. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm gonna go-"

"A cold shower," David said with a shrug.

"Dad-"

"And… uh… nicknames," he said with a chuckle, unable to hold back any longer. "Like Little Swan."

" _DAD_!"

Emma heard Snow bursting out laughing upstairs and trying to cover it with the sound of coughing.

"You guys are great," she huffed, getting up and walking fast towards the door. "And it's _not_ small!" she added, slamming the door behind her, hearing her parents laughing harder at that.

XXX

Emma walked slowly towards her usual stool. She sat down carefully and leaned on the counter, pretending to read the menu.

"What happened to you?"

The blonde looked up, noticing Ruby had a suspicious frown on her face. But she also noticed that Ruby was a girl. Emma held her breath, but nothing happened.

The monster did not come to life, but was it because Ruby was her friend or because it had a brain of its own?

"You walked in like you got kicked in the crotch," Ruby mumbled, placing a cup of coffee and a bear claw in front of the Sheriff. "Oh," she smirked, lowering her voice. "You got laid?"

" _Ruby_!" Emma hissed. "Shut up! I'm fine!"

The waitress shrugged. "Maybe you _should_ get laid," she muttered and walked away to serve another costumer.

The bell on the door chimed and Regina walked in, wearing a sober black coat that almost reached her ankles – those beautiful ankles – and black heels.

It seemed like she was marching towards the stool next to Emma's, but when she realized the Sheriff was there, she came to a halt and decided for a table on the opposite side of the room instead.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She already knew that Regina was going to deflect any attempt to start a conversation, but as much as Emma hated it, she was the best chance she got at removing that ridiculously large thing between her legs.

And if she wanted to show Regina she had a dick without getting slapped in the face, Emma knew she would have to sugar coat it a little bit.

She sighed again. "Okay. Here goes nothing," she picked her coffee and food and moved towards Regina's booth. Instead of unceremoniously plopping down the seat like she would usually have done just to annoy the brunette, Emma cleared her throat and waited a few seconds until Regina decided to stop pretending to read the menu and acknowledge her presence.

"Hi," Emma breathed.

She arched one eyebrow and placed one manicured hand on top of the other on the table. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Emma swallowed hard - the thing did more than just twitch. It _flipped_.

The blonde inhaled sharply and sat down in front of Regina without asking if she could.

"Is there a problem, dear?" Regina asked.

Emma was so distressed that she missed the amusement in Regina's voice and eyes. She looked nervously from side to side, trying to cross her legs under the table. It turned out to be impossible without a considerable amount of pain.

She ventured one look downwards. There was the bulge again, painfully hard. The blonde looked back at Regina quickly, and as the Mayor casually sipped her coffee and licked the cream off her upper lip, hot waves of electricity shot through Emma's body towards her abdomen.

She gasped, unable to concentrate on whatever snarky comments Regina was throwing her way. Emma collected her jacket and hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She let out raspy breaths, trying to understand what was the deal with that sensitiveness, the pain and the odd feeling that she was going to sneeze – only not through her nose.

"Oh dear God, what the fuck…" she groaned, opening the flyer of her pants and lowering it enough to release the thing. As she leaned against the door, Emma could not help feeling like she needed something _on_ it. On top of it. Around it.

 _Poor guys… Is this how they feel all the time?_

Cringing, she tentatively grabbed it. Her hips jerked forwards automatically.

"Holy crap…" she growled, not sure if it was more disgusting or relieving. She tried again, softly this time. Emma ran her fist from the painfully sensitive tip down to the base, and it was soothing at the same time that her body urged for more.

She tried to do it a little faster, and as an involuntary gasp escaped her lips, she pictured beautiful, manicured hands around it, stroking it… When she realized it, she was jerking off like a frenetic adolescent, imagining that husky voice calling her name _…_

There was a smack on the door.

" _Miss Swan!"_

And Emma literally exploded with a primal grunt that she had no idea she would ever be capable of reproducing again.

The tension and pressure were over, and she felt an absurd need to eat and lay down. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with a gooey thing splattered on the mirror.

"Oh m _an_!" she hissed. "Fuck-"

She put that atrocious thing back into her pants as she hurried to get a handful of toilet paper.

" _Sheriff, what the hell is going on in there?_ "

"Uh," Emma turned on the tap to humidify the paper and wipe that thing off the mirror before someone used it. "Trust me, you don't wanna know-"

" _You are growling in there, and scaring people outside_." It was Ruby. Emma froze on her spot.

"I slipped," she said, adding more water to the ball of paper as she cleaned the remnants of her own body fluid. No wonder guys had tissue boxes in their bedrooms… " _Gross_ ," she scowled, turning to the door as she buckled her belt. "I'm okay. I'm coming out-"

When she opened the door, she felt her cheeks burn once she felt all eyes on her. She ignored Ruby, but when she faced Regina and that red lipped smirk, her abdomen started to contract painfully.

"Oh not that again…" she groaned, running away as fast as she could, making the tiny bell clang frenetically as she almost yanked the door off of its hinges.

"What the hell?" Ruby muttered, turning to look at Regina, who smiled.

"I'll go find her. Thank you, Miss Lucas," she said politely, checking the weird smudge on the mirror. She discreetly waved her hand and made it disappear before she walked towards the counter. "This should cover my coffee and the Sheriff's breakfast."

"Thank you, Mayor Mills," Granny said without lifting her eyes from the register.

Regina turned arrogantly on her heels and headed to the only place she knew she would find Emma.

 **So.**

 **Shall I proceed?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I'll admit I did not expect so many quick responses and feedback. I'm overwhelmed with the reception, thank you! And they made me laugh my a** off**

 **About the prompts: the ones I received so far are very interesting. I'll see if I can elaborate something good out of them, and I'll definitively post more stories if I find they'll make justice to your ideas. And yes, I'm open to any genres and other g!p stories ;)**

 **Well, I know everyone wants to read smut. I promise we're almost there.**

 **Thank you so much for the favs, follows, reviews and kind messages!**

 **WARNING: This is a G!P Emma story. If you don't like it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT read, okay? Okay.**

2

Regina grinned broadly when she entered the town hall building and saw Emma sitting on one of the chairs, using her jacket to cover her lap.

The brunette recomposed her features and removed her coat; the extremely tight black skirt and the loose, red silky blouse would be enough to torture the poor Sheriff. She buttoned it down a little as she marched inside.

Emma jumped from her seat with a loud gasp when she saw Regina.

"Good morning, Miss Avery," Regina said to her secretary. "Please call Dr. Whale. Tell him I'm rescheduling our appointment to ten sharp."

"Very well, Madam Mayor," the young woman said with a short nod.

Regina opened the majestic doors to her office and walked inside, offering Emma a good view of her rear. As the door remained open, Emma understood that it was as much of an invitation as she would get.

She checked whether Regina's dumb looking secretary was paying attention or not. The girl seemed utterly concentrated on her monitor, so Emma quickly stood up and hopped towards the door, slamming it on her wake. She rested her back against it, completely forgetting that she hadn't covered herself with the jacket this time.

Regina's lips curved into a malicious smile as her eyes fell upon the biggest erection she had ever seen.

"Well, well, well," she purred, walking around her desk and taking a seat behind it. "What do we have here, Miss Swan?"

"Please," Emma whispered, taking in the large amount of cleavage showing under the red blouse. "Don't call me Miss Swan."

"And why is that, dear?"

"This… thing," the blonde tried to bend over a little to make it go down. "This thing _responds_ to it… and it fucking hurts."

Regina was almost sorry for Emma.

Almost.

Just not quite.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

The blonde lifted her green eyes, pleading.

"I woke up with this, and I don't even know what the fuck I did in my sleep. Help me get rid of it."

"Well… Show it to me."

Emma's green eyes bulged. " _What?_ No!"

Since the moment she first saw Regina, Emma had had a not so discreet infatuation for the Mayor, and hell, in her fantasies Regina demanded that she took off her pants for something else entirely.

Not to flash her with… _that_.

Regina smiled. Emma had been right. Pranking her was a lot funnier than not speaking to her.

"I'm not asking to see your phallus, dear," she said calmly, making Emma flush redder than she already was. "I wanted you to show me _how_ it responds to certain words. But either way, I can't help you."

"Why not?" Emma hissed, contorting her hips as she stupidly tried to cover it with her hands.

"Because there's nothing I can do to make it go away."

Emma looked up at her, and she finally registered the odd light in Regina's eyes.

"I don't like that face. What is it?" she whispered, starting to panic. "Regina? Don't tell me this is going to stick forever-"

"Oh, it will go away, dear," the brunette scoffed, standing and strutting towards the squirming Sheriff with her arms folded. She purposely used it to prop her breasts. More. "But it won't disappear just because you want it to, _Miss Swan_ ," she added with the most lascivious tone she could muster.

Emma whimpered, sliding until she was sitting on the floor. She took a deep breath and looked up at the brunette. When she caught the wicked smirk on the brunette's lips, it clicked.

And she felt so angry that she got up on her feet and came to a halt in front of the Mayor with the thing fully erect.

" _You_ did this," she hissed.

Regina always thought she looked her best when she was angry, but Emma was just plainly adorable.

 _Stop._

"What makes you say it, _Miss Swan?"_

The evil smirk that accompanied her words only made the thing jerk more violently.

"You gave it to me!" she yelled." You gave me a dick that's a trained dog! It fucking _flips_ with the sound of your voice, Regina!"

Regina grinned, looking very pleased. "Does it?"

Emma took a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the activity inside her pants. She was sweating profusely.

"It will go away eventually," Regina said, smirk still in place, sparing a long glance at the bulging in Emma's crotch, and then she looked up at the blonde. "I'll decide when."

"When I said prank me, I meant put a bag of crap in front of my house and set it on fire! I didn't mean make a penis sprout between my legs during my sleep!"

"Well, I'm a little more refined than a bag with feces."

"And a _dick_ is refined?" Emma's voice reached a dangerous high pitched tone when she asked that, her face turning the brightest red of the color spectrum. "Just because you call it a phallus it doesn't change the fact that it's a dick, Regina!"

"Miss Swan-"

"STOP IT!"

"Or what?"

Emma growled incoherently and then she let her body collapse on the nearby couch.

"What did you say, Miss Swan?"

The blonde looked up at the Mayor, her face contorted in a mix of rage and shame. "I liked it better when you were just mad at me. This is… humiliating."

"Well, I hope you learn your lesson, dear. Stop with the annoying notes, stop acting smug around me, and last but not least, stop messing with my life. The sooner you learn, the sooner I'll lift the spell."

"I already learned my lesson, Regina! How many times do I have to tell you how sorry I am? I know you don't like me, and I know it's hard to believe, but I _do_ like you, and I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Damn it. Those angry puppy eyes. Regina just could not resist it. She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"It will disappear within a week, so you can stop with the drama," she said flatly. "And you can use the bathroom before you leave."

"Thank you," Emma spat, walking warily towards the adjoining room and locking the door. With Regina out of sight, she noticed that her hands were shaking with anger.

She sat down on the toilet to calm down, and slowly, it went flaccid and smacked against her thigh.

She shoved a tentative hand inside her pants and adjusted it better in her underwear, sighing with relief when she took the first steps without feeling much of it. When she left the bathroom, Regina wasn't in her office anymore.

Emma walked to the Station, and when she sat down behind her desk, she found a paper bag with bear claws and a Styrofoam cup of coffee from Granny's. She smiled, thanking David in silence for knowing better than to teach her how to pee with a dick.

XXX

Regina went back to her office after watching Emma cross the front hall. The blonde seemed downright pissed and oddly clumsy as she stomped away. Regina had no idea if she found it funny or awful, because something in the way Emma had looked at her was almost making her regret doing what she did.

Part of her was satisfied with the punishment, but another part kept repeating that it had been too low.

Maybe she got too used to the lovesick looks Emma gave her in that smug way, which was both irritating and – secretly – adorable.

She sat down behind her desk and reached out for some reports, lifting her eyes when she noticed a red blur in front of her. Emma had left her jacket on the couch, and Regina spent almost one hour trying to ignore its presence.

When she no longer could help herself, she stood up to grab the hideous piece of clothing. Almost as if on autopilot, she brought it towards her nose, closing her eyes as she took in the Sheriff's scent.

She recalled the not so modest bulge in the blonde's pants. She would probably sing with birds before she admitted it, but Regina _wanted_ to see it.

Just to check how it looked on a female body, of course, and how _Emma_ looked with one of those. And if that particular one was actually as vigorous as it looked-

 _Stop it._

Regina was probably angrier with herself for thinking about that idiot more often than not, and she was even angrier that now she couldn't stop thinking about the accessory she had dangling between her long legs.

Her plan had unexpectedly backfired.

And to make things worse, her secretary barged in and caught her with her nose buried tenderly on Emma Swan's jacket.

"Excuse- oh."

Regina opened her eyes, which widened at the sight of the young woman staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Mayor Mills-"

"What do you want, Miss Avery?" she snapped, throwing the jacket on the couch.

"Uh… Dr. Whale is here."

Regina sighed. "Send him in."

XXX

 _ **A week later**_

Regina was reading in bed after enjoying a glass of wine.

Henry was staying with his other mother – the Neanderthal one - and her parents, and other then the concern that her son might find out what she did, Regina was sure he would be okay. By now, the spell was no longer working and Emma was probably back to normal.

The Charmings were annoying, but they loved Henry like she did.

For that reason, she had indulged to a long bath with body oil and candles, and as she sat covered by hot water and suds, the picture of an angry Emma flashed on her mind.

A picture of her crowded jeans as she yelled, more precisely.

That was extremely inappropriate while she was naked and relaxed. Cursing under her breath, Regina interrupted her spa night and jumped out of the tub, feeling hotter than the water, and feeling sensitive parts of her body that were not supposed to be throbbing.

She dried herself and covered her warm body in pajamas and a silky robe, and that was how she had ended up reading. The book was interesting, but still…

It had been a long time since…

Stop it.

There was no point in thinking about it, because _it_ was not there anymore.

She was about to get downstairs and try to distract her loneliness with paperwork, when she heard an all too familiar voice yelling at her.

Regina held the robe closer to her chest and approached the window, pulling the curtains apart to find Emma Swan in all her flannel glory, bawling profanities and gesticulating wildly on her front lawn.

She hurried downstairs, ready to scold the blonde, but when she opened the door, at least three of her neighbors were out on their porches and balconies, watching the show with curiosity.

" _What the hell is this_?" the brunette hissed, taking several menacing steps towards Emma. "You can all go back to your houses. I've got this," she waved them dismissively. "Good night, Mifflin Street!"

"A _week_!" Emma snapped her teeth. "You said a week!"

"Miss Swan-"

Emma rolled her eyes as her pants gained volume. "It's still here!" she hissed, scowling at the Mayor.

"I can see that," Regina muttered, her eyes lingering a while on the crotch of Emma's pants. She had no idea if that was the thin fabric of her pajamas or the lack of underwear, or even the precarious street lights, but it looked bulkier-

"My eyes are up here," Emma grunted, making Regina snap her neck to look up at her, visibly startled for being caught staring.

She adjusted her robe, feeling embarrassed with the throbbing between her legs even though there was no way Emma could know that. Mustering as much dignity as she could, Regina took a deep breath.

"It was supposed to be gone. I cast a spell that should last a week."

"Well, maybe you are not very good at math, because it's still here!"

"I see," Regina said calmly. However, her mind was in a frenzy. It _was_ supposed to be gone. She made it so that in seven days it would wear off. Was she becoming too arrogant with her magic to the point of turning sloppy?

No.

Regina Mills was accurate as hell, it was just not possible-

"Okay, while the narrator explains every little scheme going on inside that head of yours, I can only see you frown," Emma said with a bored tone. "Care to spill what the fuck is going on?"

The brunette looked at her with frail superiority. "I have it under control, dear."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"You're talking to a lie detector, babe. You messed it up."

"I _did not_ mess it up!" Regina hissed indignantly. "And don't _ever_ call me _babe_ again!"

Emma was smirking. "I think you did, but see… Maybe that's just because you didn't want it gone for real."

"What the hell are you insinuating, Miss Swan?"

The blonde gasped slightly, using a fist to keep her friend down. "Well, maybe you fucked up unintentionally, you know. Maybe you just wanted to fix something, and it ended up worse. It happens," she smiled when Regina narrowed her eyes. "Or maybe you are on such a dry spell that you would fuck any-"

She yelped when Regina grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the front walk.

"What are you doing? I'm not saying you _want_ my-"

"We're going to see Rumpelstiltskin."

XXX

"Please come in," the man said sarcastically after Regina burst inside his shop past midnight, dragging the Sheriff with her. "Make yourselves –" his eyes flew to the uncommon volume on Emma's flannel pants "-maybe just not too comfortable."

"Sorry," Emma mumbled, twisting her legs to suppress a bit of the show. "But that's not my fault. _She_ fucked up."

"I did _not_!" Regina hissed, letting go of the blonde's wrist as she kept her eyes on the imp. "I need your help."

Gold smiled, crossing his hands on top of the counter. "Do you, dear?"

"I used a spell that was supposed to last a week. It's been a week, and it's not… gone," she said with an arrogant tone, pointing at Emma behind her.

"I could tell, even if Sheriff Swan stood across the street," he chuckled. "One thing you always forget, dear. Magic is emotion, but if you have no control over the particular feeling you intend to force upon your object, things get nasty."

"Hey," Emma snapped. " _Object_? I'm standing right here, dude!"

Both Gold and Regina ignored her.

"The spell had… punishing purposes. I wanted her to feel shame," she said. "For limited time."

"Your magic says otherwise."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are a cruel bitch?" Emma suggested, raising her hand. Again, she was ignored.

Gold smirked. "You need to get your heart's desires under control, Madam Mayor. Remember last time. You cursed the entire Enchanted Forest for twenty eight years just because your boyfriend died."

"Whoa, wait a second," the blonde came forward and stood side by side with Regina, eyes on Gold. "Does it mean I'm stuck with Anaconda for twenty eight more _years_?"

"Gold," Regina warned him, looking aggravated.

He kept his look on Emma. "No, dear. It doesn't have to stay there for this long. It's all up to Regina, now."

"Okay, you lost me," Emma shook her head, turning to the brunette. She didn't like the way the Mayor looked alarmed. "Regina?"

"Could you shut up for one minute?" Regina snapped, growing red on the face. "One _entire_ minute?"

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" Emma asked anyway. "It's me with a hard dick in front of you guys! Seriously," she hooked her fingers on the elastic band of her pants and pulled them down, turning her pleading eyes to Gold. "Can't you just wave your hand or whatever, and make it disappear?"

He scoffed at the sight and looked at Regina. "You excelled on the veracity, dear. Just got a bit carried away with the girth. And I'm sorry, Sheriff. I can't do anything about it. I suggest you take matters into your own hands."

Emma rolled her eyes, and when she caught Gold snickering she noticed that Regina was looking at her. Well, not _her_. Her thing.

 _Really_ looking at it. Intently. Breathing unevenly at the sight.

"Cute, huh?" Emma asked with a mirthless grin in spite of the situation.

Regina looked up at her, startled, and disappeared inside a whirlwind of purple smoke.

"Great," the blonde sighed. "What do I do now?"

"First, put the mouse back in the cage, dearie."

"Sorry," Emma muttered, pulling her pants up, noticing that Regina's perfume was still causing an impact on her new parts.

"Go home and try not to think too much about it. The answer might be under your nose."

"You could stop speaking in riddles, you know," she said disgruntled, walking towards the door.

"Good night, Miss Swan."

"Yeah right."

XXX

Regina took another deep breath as she sat behind her desk. Her home office seemed smaller and claustrophobic now. It was just as if her blood was on fire, and her heart working twice as fast, her lungs barely keeping up with the scorching heat.

She closed her eyes with a groan, trying to come up with a solution to their problem, but the only thing that she could think about was the generous member she gave to the Sheriff. And hell, she looked oddly fit for that thing.

And that veiny thing was always happy to see her, pulsing and throbbing as much as she was, all alone…

STOP.

The look on Gold's face was confirmation enough, even if she refused to believe it. When she first cast the curse, she had unintentionally bonded Emma Swan to her ascension and fall. Back then she had been raging, wishing she could destroy Snow White's happiness along with anyone else's.

These days, all she had wanted was someone to warm her bed, and Emma Swan had taken away the first chance she had at that. And it was curious that Emma _knew_ she didn't even like Robin. And it was even more curious that, no matter how often Regina denied it, Emma Swan affected her in ways she was not supposed to.

She was all too familiar with that psychopathic light in Gold's eyes. Deep down she knew they were going down a road she was not willing to take.

Emma Swan could _not_ be…

No, she couldn't.

Just because Regina felt secretly attracted to her, and incredibly wet whenever she thought about her imposing cock, it didn't mean that she was…

No.

That was just too much irony.

And a Universe version of a punch in the face.

 **Coming up: You know what's coming up… (insert evil laugh here).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **Missed me?**

 **WARNING: This is a G!P Emma story. If you don't like it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT read, okay? Okay.**

 **A/N: Things are about to get NSFW.**

3.

"One room. Indefinitely."

Granny looked up from her crochet with a frown as Emma Swan dropped a backpack by her feet.

"Are you running away from home, kid?" she asked behind the counter.

"I'm thirty two," Emma said with a sigh. She was given a dick, and now she had a weird urge to alleviate herself _all_ the time, so it was no longer viable to share a home with her parents, because they _never_ knocked. "I'm paying for the rest of the month."

"Did you hear that?" Granny said out loud, taking Emma's credit card.

Ruby came through the bead curtain that divided the B&B from the diner.

"Give me a raise and I'm out of your hair, Granny," she said with a wink and turned to Emma. "What's going on?"

"I'm thirty two."

"Let me help you," Ruby grabbed Emma's bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Are you sure this is all you've got?"

"The rest of my clothes is back at my parents'. I'll get it later," she shrugged as they climbed the stairs towards the assigned room. "View to town hall," she scoffed, opening the large window. "Great."

"Was it Regina who said you should show more responsibility so that you could stay with Henry more often?"

Emma turned around and found her friend leaning on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest.

"No. But the fact that I'm moving out _is_ because of the Mayor," she said angrily.

"So you can have all the sex you want without Snow and Charming hearing the evil queen scream your name?"

" _Ruby!_ "

"I'm just saying," she twisted a red streak of hair around her finger. "There's so much sexual tension between you that sometimes I wish I had no sense of smell. Both human and wolf senses."

Emma knew that Ruby was saying that as a joke, but the stupid butterflies in her stomach did not seem to understand that.

"Drop it, okay? Nothing's happening."

"Then how come she's responsible for you leaving the Charming nest?"

"I'm thirty two!"

"That's a little old for stealing salami joints from the store and hiding it in your pants," Ruby raised her eyebrows, pointing at Emma's crotch.

" _Oh Jesus Christ_ -!" Emma yelped, turning around and hushing to the bathroom. "Please, Ruby. You need to go."

"What the fuck is that?"

"A dick!" Emma spat. "Regina gave me a dick! Okay? Now go away!"

As she tried to catch her breath, she heard the door closing. The blonde walked out to the room and found Ruby sitting on her bed with a shit eating grin.

"Can I see it?"

"Ruby!"

"Sorry."

"…"

"Please?"

" _Ruby_!"

"Sorry!"

Emma walked in circles in front of the bed, painfully aware that her friend was watching the thing intently, perhaps trying too hard to make out the size under her jeans.

"This is inappropriate in _so_ many levels that I can't even-" the blonde cut her speech short, growling on her hands as she covered her face in frustration. "Stop staring!"

"Aw, c'mon, Emma!" the brunette chuckled. "It's not every day you get to see a magic dick on a woman."

"Oh I feel so special."

"Why are you being so cranky about it?" Ruby crossed her legs on the mattress, indicating that she had no intention to leave so soon. "Emma, do you have _any_ idea what this means?"

"It means Regina succeeded in humiliating me! It gets hard when she speaks, when I'm close to her, when I _think_ about her-!"

"Oh, that's cute."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma sighed, plopping down next to her friend.

"It gets hard for her because that's what she wants."

"Yes. Do you have any idea what a living hell my life will become after a single council meeting with my parents?"

Ruby laughed. "It will be fun, but let's focus on the bigger picture here. No pun intended."

Emma chuckled through her nose. "Speak."

"If she wanted to humiliate you, like… _truly_ humiliate you… She would've made it so that your, uh, _friend_ would get hard near _any_ woman in town. See, you would not be able to leave the house, or be around your mom, or-"

"Okay, I get it!" Emma interrupted her. "Jesus."

"Well, she jinxed it to be only hard for her. If that's not the dirtiest display of possessiveness and jealousy that I've ever seen, I don't know what is. It's like she's claiming you."

"Claiming me?" Emma repeated stupidly. "She hates me, Rubes."

"You know what people say about hate."

"What?"

"Hate is not the opposite of love."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Jesus Christ, stop jerking off and go read a book!" Ruby said, smacking her friend's arm. "Hate and love walk on the same lane, hand in hand. It's almost as if hate could be a twisted type of love? Maybe it's the way she finds to show affection."

Emma rested her back against the cold wall, picking at a piece of wallpaper that was falling off. She seemed unfazed by the revelation. "Well, if the hatred is proportional to the size of this thing, she must _really_ hate me."

"Or love you," Ruby scoffed. "And it can't be _that_ big-"

"It's huge."

"I'm sure you're overreacting."

Emma sat up and got on her feet, unbuttoning her jeans, pulling her underwear along.

"Here. Suck it up," she said, and then added. "No pun intended."

"Holy crap," Ruby whispered, hypnotized by the revelation that was wobbling before her eyes. "Holy mother of God, it's the same size as my _forearm-_ "

"Yeah. Now, please, tell me what to do with almost nine inches of useless flesh," she mumbled, putting it back inside her clothes.

" _Useless_?" Ruby scoffed. "Emma, you don't get it, do you?"

"You make me feel dumb, woman."

"That's 'cause most of your blood was drained to irrigate this thing," she explained wisely. "Look, you have to get back at her."

"I can only annoy her with crappy notes and lack of manners, Ruby. I don't know this level of magic-"

"Not with magic, no," the brunette's smile was too wide to mean something good. "You're going to use your magnificent weapon to get to her."

"Huh?"

"You're gonna seduce her, for God's sake! Make her beg for you to-"

"That's just wrong."

Ruby considered it for a minute. "You _really_ have feelings for her, don't you?"

Emma sighed. "I like her. Maybe in more ways than I should, but to people in Storybrooke this is like that true love crap. I just… like her."

After a long moment, Ruby nudged her. "Hey Em?"

"Mm?"

"Do you do that disgusting thing now? Scratch your balls in public like you don't have a care in the world?"

"Get out of my room," Emma said, unable to keep a straight face, smacking a pillow against Ruby's face.

XXX

Regina felt fully recovered, now.

She had settled that she would fix the problem, even if it came to making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. She would offer anything she had to get rid of that ridiculously bulky thing without having to admit that she nurtured any kind of feelings for the idiotic human being attached to the end of it.

She had survived this long without having love in her life other than Henry's, and she would survive the rest of it just fine, thank you very much.

Emma didn't have to know.

She was not even thinking about her cock anymore.

The door to her office burst open and the blonde marched in. Speak of the devil…

It took Regina a full minute to register that Emma was talking to her.

The Sheriff was wearing large grey sweatpants that were not doing a great job concealing her member. In fact, it was not doing its job at all; if anything, it looked more outlined than ever. And she did not have a t-shirt on, only a black sports bra that allowed the world to see her muscular arms and abs in all their glory.

Regina followed the six pack trail and noticed the accentuated femoral vein accompanying the prominent 'v' shaped muscle that led to-

"Eyes! Up here!" Emma snapped.

Regina looked up, her cheeks a bright shade of crimson.

"What happened to your clothes?" she asked harshly as she recomposed behind her desk.

"I ran out of fresh ones," Emma shrugged. "I moved out from my folks' and I forgot to do laundry."

Regina's heart skipped a beat when the Sheriff approached her desk and leaned forward, hands propped against the cold marble.

"I wanted to ask you if it's okay to skip my week with Henry."

The Mayor was enthralled by her veiny arms and how they stood against her skin as she pressed her weight downwards. She must have subconsciously paid a lot of attention to those arms, because they matched perfectly with the-

"Regina?"

"I agree. Yes."

"Yes what?"

"What you just… said," Regina stuttered, feeling odd chills in her body when she noticed Emma was grinning. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't listening."

"I think it's best if Henry stays with you until I'm fully settled. And without the thing. I wouldn't know how to explain to our son why I have a dick."

"Yes," Regina nodded calmly, relieved that Emma was not being an idiot. "That's probably a good idea. I'm surprised it came from you," she added.

It only made Emma's smirk increase.

"You keep saying that, Madam Mayor," she muttered, winking at Regina.

"Are you going to work dressed like that?" the brunette asked in spite of what was going on between her legs. She suddenly resented the fact that everyone in town would get to see Emma half naked.

"Day off," Emma waved her hand without looking back as she left the office, exposing a very muscular back that the brunette didn't miss either.

"You are indecent!" she called out, receiving a snicker in response.

It took Regina a few moments to realize that she was holding her breath. She exhaled deeply, grasping her manicured hands on the armrests of her leather chair.

She checked the air conditioner temperature, and then she opened a button from her shirt, fanning herself with the loose fabric of the collar.

"I should have poisoned her instead," she grunted, crossing her legs, noticing that she was already wet. "I should _definitively_ have poisoned her…"

XXX

It was around two in the afternoon when Emma looked down at her cellphone and saw REGINA flashing on the screen. She grinned cockily.

"Hey," she said, taking her clothes out of the washing machine and folding them. She was glad to use Granny's laundry area instead of driving across town to get to the dry cleaning place.

" _Sheriff Swan, there's been an incident in my office and I need you to fix it for me._ "

"Are you okay?"

There was a loud sizzling noise as she breathed impatiently on the speaker. " _Yes, Miss Swan. I am perfectly fine._ "

"Then call my dad," Emma said childishly, twitching on her spot when _Miss Swan_ produced the undesired effect as usual. "It's my day off."

" _I'm afraid David is not apt for the situation that requires attention, Sheriff._ "

Emma frowned. She heard Ruby's words echoing on the back of her mind.

 _Maybe_ she did not read the signs wrong that morning. Maybe she had an effect on that hot asshole.

"Are you talking about the majestic cock you gave me?"

" _Miss Swan, I am not joking!_ "

"Trust me, Regina. I'm not either," she said, putting on a t-shirt. "I just don't understand why it has to be me. You didn't even call the Station. And I know that because I check my pager even when it's my day off," she added, not sure why she was trying to show off now that she had a dick to do that job for her.

" _I'll name you employee of the month for that_."

Emma smiled at the sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"What is it that you can't call David?"

" _I want_ you! _To come here and fix a situation,"_ Regina added quickly.

"I'll think about it."

" _Miss-"_

Emma disconnected the call with her heart on her throat. Of course she was not even going to think about it. In two seconds, she was igniting the bug and driving to town hall.

XXX

Regina's secretary was shutting down her computer and turning off a few lights in the front hall when Emma arrived.

"Oh, hello, Sheriff," the young woman said, reaching out for a pile of reports and her purse. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Are you… leaving?"

"Yes. Mayor Mills told me to cancel all her appointments for the day because she has a terrible migraine, and she told me I could go home. But if you need anything-"

"Oh no no, I'm okay," Emma smiled, feeling a sudden rush of blood through her entire body. "She called me and I brought her… pills." One very large pill.

"Oh, okay, then," the girl smiled. "I'll just get going."

"Yeah."

When she left, Emma spun on her heels and faced the double doors to Regina's office.

So that _was_ a booty call, after all…

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was a bold move, because, based on her life experience, there was a chance she was completely wrong.

She pushed the door open, registering that Regina was closing the blinds behind her desk. The Mayor gasped slightly upon noticing her arrival, and it looked like she was making unhuman effort to keep her eyes on Emma's face.

They stared at each other for a moment, until the brunette came around her desk and leaned back against it.

She folded her arms across her breasts, looking exasperated. Emma realized she was trying to keep her composure, but she was failing miserably. It was kind of nice to watch.

"Thank you for coming. I'm glad you could make it in such short notice," she said, her tone lacking the usual harshness.

Emma rested against the door, clicking it shut behind her, cocking one eyebrow.

Regina glared at her, but then her attention fell on the bulky area almost as if she had no control over her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but she never saw it coming when Emma grabbed her around the waist and smacked her against the metal file cabinet.

"Miss Swan, what-"

"Do _not_ Miss Swan me," Emma hissed, reaching behind her thighs to pull her legs up and around her waist, reaching under the pencil skirt and snapping her underwear forcefully. "And next time you want me to fuck you, _say_ it."

"How dare you-"

"Want me to put you down?" Emma whispered, pressing the rock hard member against Regina's core.

"I will kill you if you do," the brunette hissed.

Emma groaned when her bulging erection suddenly didn't seem to fit inside her pants anymore. She yanked the elastic band away and set it free. It wobbled, and Emma pressed her hips forward to steady it.

They were breathing hard, lips hovering over each other's, hesitating to seal the impossibly small and hot space between their mouths.

Regina reached around her neck and grabbed the back of Emma's head, bringing their lips together into a desperate kiss. Emma had no idea how she did not come undone with the mere feeling of those lips on hers. She growled incoherently when she felt Regina's other hand sliding between their bodies, and even more so when manicured fingers clasped around her, guiding it towards herself.

She almost roared when wet folds settled and molded against the tip of her member.

"Oh dear God, Regina!"

Her hips buckled forward, and she started to rock her hips at torturous pace.

Capturing her lips for another intense kiss, Regina dug her nails on Emma's shoulders and started to rub herself frenetically over the length of the Sheriff's shaft. Emma let out a groan of frustration when the tip almost slid in. The brunette was so wet, so impossibly lubricated that every time she reached the tip, Emma almost died.

Regina looked down at the blonde as she rocked against her, her eyes darkening as she bit her lips and nodded. "Put it in, dear-"

Emma stared deeply into her eyes as she pulled back and then hammered herself inside Regina with one precise stroke, making the brunette let out a surprised, strangled cry of pleasure. She let out a hoarse grunt, desperately hooking her arms under Regina's knees to keep her still.

The brunette held Emma's shoulders and cried when the fast strokes started to hit a delicious spot. She could not believe that monstrosity fit completely inside her.

Emma started to set a faster pace, thrusting herself inside Regina. Ignoring how the cabinet slammed violently against the fancy walls of Regina's office, Emma just cared about how good the Mayor felt around her, how easy it was to slide in and out, and how much she was throbbing inside that woman.

"Please look at me," she panted, and when Regina met her eyes, she almost had a meltdown. Her eyes looked darker, her beautiful mouth producing the most delicious moans that Emma had ever heard in her life.

Regina cupped her face, her eyes pleading. "Go… Go deeper," she whispered. "And faster."

Emma didn't need to hear it twice. She thrusted harder, smacking herself against Regina, who threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning deeply as she pulled Emma's hair painfully.

Along with her whimpers and hisses, the only sounds on the room were the metal cabinet clanging noisily against the wall, and the absurdly fast slapping sound of their bodies colliding.

Regina could feel every vein throbbing inside of her walls, and every time Emma hit the spot, embarrassingly loud and desperate moans rolled out of her lips. She grabbed Emma's hair and shoulders, or anything within the reach of her hands for support. She had no idea how the blonde was managing to carry her for that long, but she couldn't care less; her legs felt numb and boneless.

The fast thrusting was making Emma's balls swing back and forth, and when they started to smack the inner curves of her ass, Regina dug her nails on the blonde's shoulder again.

"Oh shit fuck _God…_ I can't-"

"Don't stop now-!"

"I have to-"

"Faster! F-Faster!"

"I'm… sorry-"

"Don't you dare stop-"

"I-"

"Emma oh faster please!"

"OH GOD-"

Emma had no idea if it was Regina moaning her name or saying please that triggered it, but she thrusted even faster and deeper a few more times until she let out a muffled, hoarse cry against Regina's shoulder as she came violently inside of her.

Her muscles jerked and yanked in her abdomen, and it was a relief to finally feel like she had emptied herself. Her knees started to falter under their weight, and slowly she started to decrease the speed of her pace until her hips had stopped completely.

Regina was clenching around her still throbbing dick. "Sorry," Emma breathed. "I'm still… learning to control it."

She was sweating like she never did in her life, and the oxygen in the room didn't seem to be enough. Regina's hair was sticking to her flushed and sweaty face, her lipstick smudged and her clothes a mess.

Emma let out a breathless chuckle, which made the brunette finally open her eyes.

"Take your paws off of me, Miss Swan," Regina hissed with as much dignity as she could muster after repeatedly screaming her name and begging her to keep going.

Emma passed her arms around Regina's waist and clumsily walked away from the cabinet with her pants around her knees. She softly slid her dick out and dropped the brunette ungraciously on the couch.

"Next time, set me down gently, you animal!" Regina snarled, adjusting her torn clothes.

Emma pulled her pants back up and walked unfazed towards the door. She turned to Regina, taking in the red smudges around her perfect lips. "And who said there will be a next time, Madam Mayor?"


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This is a G!P Emma story. If you don't like it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT read, okay? Okay.**

 **A/N: I think it'll be NSFW from now on. You guys are killing me with those reviews!**

 **Readers discretion is seriously advised.**

4.

Regina managed to avoid Emma for a solid week. While it had been annoying to keep squirming under her desk whenever she remembered the wonderful feeling of the Sheriff penetrating her against the now jammed and dented file cabinet, it had been a relief to stay indoors and not seeing her smug face for seven whole days.

What a majestic backfire.

 _Emma_ was supposed to be hiding from her, and not the other way around.

Regina huffed. She was impossibly hot for that idiot, every hour of every day, and she did not like games unless she got the upper hand.

"Mom!"

She snapped back to reality, meeting her son's frowning expression.

"I'm sorry, dear," she offered him a tentative smile. "What is it again?"

"I said Emma is over there," he said, pushing the cart towards the end of the pastry aisle. "Wanna come say hi?"

Regina's eyes followed his the direction he was pointing; they fell over the annoyingly beautiful blonde. She was wearing jeans shorts with combat boots and a large flannel shirt. She had no idea if Emma had always been that muscular or if that was her cock effect on Regina's ovaries and hormones.

The blonde was sorting out vegetables, unaware of the Mills behind her. And what a cute little behind she had-

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, uh, why don't you go say hi while I pick cereals over there?"

"No way I'm letting you chose again," Henry grinned. "I'll get All Bran for you and delicious corn flakes for me. I'll meet you guys in a minute."

He spun the cart and hurried out of her grasp. Regina stayed rooted on her spot, her eyes traveling from the disheveled mane of curly blonde hair to the perfect outlines of her calves.

Well, she could pretend she forgot to pick something elsewhere, right?

Right.

She spun on her heels as silently as she could, until a voice called out.

"Evening, your majesty."

That voice made the hairs in the back of her neck stand up. Among other things.

Slowly, Regina turned back to face Emma. God, was it possible that that stupid woman got prettier with each passing day? Were her eyes always deep green like that? That smile had always looked so beautiful?

"Sheriff Swan," she said flatly, walking towards the vegetable stand without looking at the blonde. She reached out for the zucchinis, but stopped halfway through it when Emma giggled. "Is there a problem, dear?"

"I'm sure you can handle a bigger one."

Regina exhaled deeply, still avoiding eye contact, focusing on tomatoes instead. "Very mature. I see you've made no progress so far. That was supposed to be a punishment, not a reason for you to parade proudly, bragging about your abnormally large equipment."

"A punishment that you screwed up. Now I'm stuck with it, so yeah, I'll brag about it. And for the record, I might be up for another round if you're nicer to me. I mean, you must be extremely frustrated after- Henry! Hi!" Emma smiled nervously as their son came to a halt next to them.

"Hi, ma," he grinned. "When can I come see the new apartment?"

"Uh-" Emma looked at Regina, unsure of what to say to him.

"I'm curious too," the brunette´s voice dropped an octave and she smiled cynically. "When can we go back to the parenting rotation, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, I," the blonde gasped, bending over almost imperceptibly. "Soon, uh…"

"Is there something wrong, Miss Swan?"

"I, Jesus… You know what?" she cringed, trying to look as normal as possible in front of Henry. "I'm getting muscular cramps since I went back to the gym. I'll just sit… outside for a little bit-"

And she stormed off, limping slightly as she tried to keep a fast pace and conceal the bulge at the same time.

"That was weird," Henry muttered. "It looked like-"

"Your mother is a weird person, honey. That's her being normal," Regina said with superiority, going back to selecting her vegetables in peace. "Is there anything else that comes in a box that you want?"

"Um… Pop tarts?"

Regina rolled her eyes with an amused grin. "I could make you eggs benedict for breakfast every morning, you know. But go ahead. Meet me at the register."

A moment after Henry disappeared, Regina's phone vibrated inside her pocket.

Message from IDIOT. Regina grinned smugly and opened it.

 _That was low, even for you._

Then stop being so full of yourself, dear. It's extremely irritating.

 _It's your fault I'm cocky. Pun intended._

Good. You finally understood the ironic joke. I was betting it would take longer.

 _I won't be able to sleep anymore because this is so hilarious I might laugh for the rest of my life, Regina._

The brunette ignored her last text and pushed their cart towards the line to the cashiers, humming satisfied with herself.

She was going to _destroy_ her.

XXX

Emma turned the TV off and cast another beer can on the floor.

She was so frustrated that she could probably break walls with her fists. She might never admit it out loud, but masturbation became lame after sex with Regina Mills. There was nothing that her hand could achieve that was worth comparing to what Regina could – without even using her hands.

If Henry wasn't there, she would have probably smacked Regina against the fruit stand and-

"Crap," she grumbled, trying to get rid of the 'Regina thoughts' to make that thing calm down. It wasn't an easy job, especially when she could not stop thinking about that woman and what she would sound like when Emma made her come.

She kicked a Budweiser can to the corner of the room and plopped down on her bed fully clothed. It was raining soundly outside, and she had a full day tomorrow, but she just couldn't sleep.

Emma closed her eyes and stroked herself over her jeans. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sound of the falling rain; it might have worked for a while because she was sure she drifted off to sleep as warmth engulfed her body and she saw Regina.

She was sitting on her bed, and Emma could see her outline with the flashing light of a thunder. She was wearing her silk robe, and she was staring deeply at Emma's crotch.

"Hello, dear," she whispered with that husky voice, making every hair in Emma's body stand on end. "Can't sleep?"

"I just did," the blonde grinned goofily. "You're my favorite dream."

Regina blinked, looking confused. Then she recomposed herself and crawled in bed towards Emma, straddling her, and she bent over to speak in her ear. "Well, lucky for you, this is very much real, Miss Swan-"

Only when her cock jerked violently inside her jeans and the rain outside sounded loud and vivid again Emma realized that Regina was in fact in her room, on top of her. She reached out to touch the brunette's face, but something invisible tied her wrists above her head.

Regina had a devilish smirk on her full lips when Emma looked down at her.

"Let's take that big boy out and play, huh?" she muttered, dismounting her and sitting by the side of the bed to unbutton the blonde's jeans, and slowly zip it down. "Eager, Sheriff?" she chuckled when Emma's hips jerked with her touch.

"Regina," Emma panted. "What-?"

"Relax, dear. I have decided that _I_ am in for another round."

The blonde had no idea if it was the beer or the fact that all her blood was rushing to one single part of her body, but Regina's voice sounded incredibly huskier and sexier than ever before.

"Really?" she asked, trying to focus on the conversation instead of the hand so close to her dick. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Oh yes. I'm mad at you."

"What you gonna do?"

"You can guess," Regina said softly, gently rolling her pants down through her legs. She eyed her raging erection with so much lust that Emma almost came. "Well, you definitively have a mighty one, Miss Swan," she muttered, dragging down the blonde's underwear very slowly.

Her cock wobbled back and forth. Emma whimpered when she noticed that Regina followed the gland with her eyes. The brunette looked up at her and smiled, licking her lips.

"Regina-"

"Yes, dear?" she whispered, running her soft hands through Emma's thighs and towards her crotch. "Have you been saving yourself?" she inquired, handling her very much swollen ball sack with a lot of care and attention.

"Gina-!" Emma growled through her teeth. "Please-"

"Mm?"

"Please."

Regina's hand slid towards her rigid abdomen and then her fingers softly clasped the base of her penis.

"Please what, Sheriff?" Regina asked harshly, and that was when Emma finally believed she was not dreaming. It _was_ happening.

"It's Miss Swan for you," Emma snarled. "And sit on it!"

"No," the brunette stroke it softly, running her fisted hand up to the tip and then back.

"Jerk me off now!"

"You didn't say please."

"Please," Emma moaned.

Regina started to masturbate her slowly, with painful precision. Emma tried to set the pace by pushing her hips upwards, but the second she did it, Regina shook her head.

"No no, I'm in charge today, stud. If you move again, I'll stop."

Emma gasped, nodding.

The brunette went back to her gentle touch, adding just enough pressure to her fingers as she kept her eyes trained on Emma's face.

"Oh God, Regina… Please… Go fas- OH FUCK!" she screamed when the Mayor took the entire gland into her warm, soft mouth. "Oh Jesus Christ-"

Regina kept on stroking the length of her cock with her hand while she offered the tip the undivided attention of her velvet lips, eyes on the squirming woman below her.

They both felt the involuntary pull in Emma's abdomen. The blonde wanted to come inside her mouth, but she had no idea how well Regina would take that. Regina, by her turn, kept her sweet pace, rolling her tongue over the small slit, teasing-

Emma was about to release her load with when suddenly everything stopped. Regina pulled back, using the tip of her fingers to clean the corners of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Emma gasped desperately. "Get back to it, please please suck it! I was about to-"

Regina got on her feet and smirked down at Emma.

"Enjoy your blue balls, Miss Swan," she snickered. "Good night."

"Reg-"

She let out a painful groan when the brunette disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Bitch!"

XXX

Emma limped all the way down the stairs, glad with the fact that she could get in the diner without using the front door. She walked through the beaded curtain, made her way around the counter and sat on her usual stool.

"You look like crap," Ruby said, picking up trays with her eyes on her friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Emma grumbled, serving her mug with fresh coffee from the jar.

"Am I supposed to believe it?"

"Ruby, don't start."

"Fine. Oh. Here comes your girlfriend-"

Regina walked through the door on a tight pair of pantsuits. She searched the place with her eyes and when she saw Emma, she came straight in her direction.

"Good morning, Miss Lucas," she said cheerfully. "Miss Swan."

Emma bent forward with a whimper, her forehead almost touching the counter. So yeah, she was still angry.

"Coffee?" Ruby asked, her eyes travelling from Emma to the Mayor.

"Yes, please. I have summoned the council members for an extraordinary meeting at nine," Regina said to the blonde, who looked up with her face red.

" _What_?"

Ruby walked away snickering.

"Your mother brought some urgent issues to my attention, so I decided to call for an extra session."

"So it's got nothing to do with the fact that you wanna keep torturing me?" Emma asked with an accusatory hiss.

"Stop being a martyr, Miss Swan," Regina rolled her eyes, smirking when she noticed Emma's instant boner increase. "I'm sure the tissue box and lotion on your nightstand are there for a reason."

"After the meeting's over," Emma took a deep breath and whispered "You're gonna _beg_ for me to fuck you again, Madam Mayor."

And with that, she slid off her stool and walked out from the diner holding a tray in front of her crotch.

Regina scoffed disdainfully, but when no one was looking, she squeezed her thighs together, trying to ignore the inappropriate throbbing between her legs.

XXX

When she arrived in town hall, Emma found her parents on the lounge, sitting across from Archie and Sister Astrid.

She sat down next to her mother, grunting a barely audible _good morning_.

"Why are you holding a tray?" Snow asked, noticing the silver platter on her daughter's lap.

"I was in the middle of something when Regina said there would be a meeting," she said gruffly, avoiding her parents' eyes.

"I was a little surprised too," Snow carried on, oblivious to her husband looking sideways with a smirk. "I mean, I wouldn't _dream_ that she would give the clay class's project as much as an eye roll-"

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Emma spat, feeling hot blood flow in every direction of her body. "That's the urgent matter? _Pottery_?"

"You spend so much time with Regina that you're starting to sound like her," her mother said, visibly offended. "By the way, how are, uh, _things_? Did you guys find a solution for that incident?"

"No, we didn't," Emma said, getting on her feet and marching towards the bathroom.

Oh Regina was going to pay for that…

XXX

"Glad you could join us, Sheriff," Regina said in a flat tone when Emma finally entered the conference room. However, she was relieved to see the blonde; she was not ready to endure a three hour meeting about _goddamn pottery_ if it didn't include torturing Emma.

"Sorry I'm late," Emma said with a wink, oddly cheerful for someone who was grumpier than the Grinch just a few minutes ago.

"Very well," Regina clasped her hands together on top of the mahogany table. "So. Snow. You mentioned a new teaching project. Would you like to tell us what is this about?"

"Uh, sure-"

Regina narrowed her eyes when she noticed that Emma was typing on her cellphone under the table.

"I'm sure this can wait, Miss Swan," she said pointedly, smirking when the blonde instantly gasped. She frowned slightly when her own phone vibrated on top of her notebook.

"Do you want to check that?" Snow asked the Mayor, pointing at the flashing device.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "It could be our son."

"My son knows better than to text me while I'm-"

Her voice trailed off when she checked it. Emma had sent her a picture of her cock. And by her surroundings, Regina realized she took it in the town hall bathroom. She started at the glistening member, the pink and curvy shaped gland, the thick veins crawling along its generous length-

"I'm sorry, carry on, Snow," she said nervously, swallowing hard as she flipped her phone shut.

"Well, as I was saying-"

Another message. Text from IDIOT.

 _I'll make you bend over this table, and I'm gonna hammer it SO HARD_ _that you're gonna forget your name._

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'll have to take this. Please carry on, Snow," Regina said with as much casualness as she could, and then she stormed out of the conference room.

Emma was smirking victoriously while her mother babbled on and on about the benefits of handling clay, and she was slightly intrigued when her phone beeped. She flipped it open on her lap and she almost fell back from her chair.

There was a picture of Regina's blouse completely unbuttoned, her cleavage on full display, and a text.

 _Too bad you don't know how to use your toy. I'd let you stick it between my breasts to jerk you off if I knew you would not wet your pants JUST AFTER READING THIS._

"Are you okay, Emma?" Sister Astrid asked.

"Yeah why?" the blonde said with a hoarse voice, clearing her throat.

"You grunted," David said with a knowing look.

"And your face is… red," Snow added, turning to her husband.

"I'm okay," she waved a hand, noticing that her voice was even more strangled than before.

"What did I miss?" Regina asked chirpily as she walked in and sat back on her chair. "Do you need water, Miss Swan? It looks like you're choking."

Emma shook her head, suppressing a growl as her cock twitched painfully inside her jeans.

"Well, okay, I was saying-"

The blonde thought she was going to die, and the causa mortis would be an erection that drained all the blood from her brain while her mother rambled on about clay for one hour and a half.

She was the first to get up when Regina could no longer drag the issue. As her parents, Archie and Sister Astrid chatted as they too got ready to leave, Regina walked towards her.

"You stay, Sheriff. I need to discuss one last matter with you. About your budget," Regina added.

Emma plopped down on her chair and closed her eyes, groaning. Those lucky bastards were allowed to leave and she would have to stay behind with a painfully hard erection, alone with the cause of it. Regina was all smiles waving good bye at the door, but her face changed completely when she locked it behind her and faced Emma.

"Just kick me in the balls," Emma asked in a raspy tone. "Go ahead. It can't hurt much more than-"

"I propose a truce," Regina interrupted her. "In the current surmise, I think we both could take advantage of the situation if we _both_ act as adults here."

"Making a long story short, you're as horny as I am, and you want me to fuck you."

Regina folded her arms. "Why do you have to sound like a caveman?" she complained, feeling the tingles in all the right places as her center started to throb with anticipation.

"So. Do you prefer the table or the floor?"

"I didn't say we were going to do this _right now_! I'll call you-"

"That has to work both ways," Emma interrupted her. "Don't start what you can't finish-."

"You don't get to give the shots here, Miss-"

"Jesus Christ, _shut up_ ," Emma hissed, pulling Regina to her lap as she rolled her chair away from the table. "Why are you wearing pants? Skirts, Regina. Wear skirts, goddamn it!"

Chuckling, Regina waved a hand transformed her pants into a grey pencil skirt.

"Couldn't you just get naked, woman?" Emma grunted, rolling up the fabric until her underwear was on full display.

"And spare you the job, lazy ass? Work for it," Regina spat propping her knees on each side of Emma to reach down for the zipper of her jeans. She slid a hand down Emma's bulging pack and grinned. It was pulsing violently. "Don't even think about ripping this one," she said when Emma reached for her panties. "That's fine silk."

 _Oh what a fancy cunt_ ,Emma thought, grasping it forcefully and removing them, making a tiny effort not to ruin the fabric.

Regina grinned, dragging her jeans towards her knees, watching intently what she found under them. Emma was wearing white boy shorts, so tight that she could see the outlines of her veins.

"Stop drooling and get on with that," Emma said, pulling the shorts down and releasing her engorged penis.

Regina groaned with pleasure, ignoring the fact that she was being bossed around by that jock. All she wanted was to sit down on her until she could feel her balls smacking her ass. She reached down and guided it to her already dripping wet entrance. The tip slid in easily; the rest came up with a fast thrust.

"Oh GOD!" Regina let out a strangled moan as she threw her arms around Emma's neck. "Oh God Emma," she hissed when Emma began to pound vigorously, already hitting that new found, delicious spot.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma hissed, ripping open her blouse. "Sorry," she groaned as the pearly white buttons flew everywhere. "Fuck-"

Regina threw her head back, barely registering that. All her brain could process was the constant pounding, her bra somehow getting loose under her open shirt and Emma's warm hands on her breasts, pressing her down to meet her thrusts.

She leaned forward to kiss Emma, capturing each grunt the blonde produced. She seemed committed to keep her pace steady, responding to Regina's whimpered requests against her lips. The blonde played with her hard nipples, then massaged her breasts.

Her hands were oddly soft and gentle for a brute with a massive cock.

Regina took hold of the right one and brought it to her mouth, slowly and teasingly taking her middle finger and sucking it.

It seemed to do the trick; Emma's memory flashed back to the previous night and the delicious feeling of those lips around her.

"Oh fuck," she groaned, pumping harder. Then she slowed down just a little; she had to last longer than that. She had to make that woman come, she had to hear what she sounded like having an orgasm. "Shit, Regina…"

She let the brunette suck it a little while, then she reached down for her clit. Regina buckled her hips with a gasp, surprised with the move. That was another advantage of being with Emma; she was a woman, and she knew exactly what to do with her fingers.

She made tender, slow circular motions around her clit, not stopping to pound on her for a second, making the different rhythms match somehow; every time Regina said something, her words came out back to back with the thrusts.

"Emma. Yes. Yes. _Yes_. You. I hate you-"

"Liar," Emma muttered against her lips, increasing the pace as she lifted slightly from the chair, hoisting Regina with her.

When Regina realized it, Emma had smacked her back on top of the table and had slid out of her.

"What-?" she panted, squirming frenetically under Emma for friction, rubbing her wet center on her stomach. "Get back- You _idiot-_ "

" _Shut up_ ," Emma smiled, kissing her and then getting down on her knees.

"Oh my God I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Regina cried out, buckling her hips against Emma's face when she felt the tip of her tongue on her clit. She stretched her arm and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pulling her face closer. " _Idiot_. Yes. Yes. YES LIKE THAT YES YES EMMA EMMA DON'T STO-"

Emma smirked against her wet folds, humming pleasurably with her taste. She inserted two fingers into the brunette, concentrating on her incoherent mumbling and moaning instead of her pulsing cock. It didn't take much to find the spot Regina liked.

"EMMA! EMMA! EMMA! YOU- I'M COM-!"

Regina's legs started to shake violently as she yanked Emma's face and tried to pull back from her mouth and fingers. Electricity shot through her body and for a second she thought she was going to die from a heart attack.

Her legs felt like jelly, and she could barely breathe. She felt Emma stand up between her legs and hold her knees like a wheelbarrow. Emma looked down at her, and for a second, she was just Emma, with that look of adoration, not the barbaric woman with a huge cock.

"What are you looking at?" Regina spat with the most dignified tone she could.

Emma's lips became thin lines, and she nimbly flipped Regina on her stomach. Her heels hit the ground, but she was too weak to hold her weight. Emma lifted her skirt to the middle of her back and grabbed her hips, holding her, pressing her fingers against her hot and sweaty flesh.

"Nice ass," she muttered, pulling Regina back by the hair and slamming herself back into her wet folders. "Oh God… _God_ ," she gritted her teeth, smacking her perfectly shaped buttcheek.

"Oh EMMA… Oh yes, yes, like this… You animal… Fuck me harder-!"

Emma bent over Regina, pressing her hands over the table, moving her hips with absurd speed. She hammered herself inside, trying to go impossibly deeper, ripping even louder moans from the brunette as the table scratched the polished surface of the wooden floor with violence.

She wanted to come, she wanted to fuck that woman until she exploded inside of her, but she wanted to hear Regina come again. She had to.

With some sort of new found control, she got into a frenetic pace, meeting Regina's ass cheeks with wet and smacking sounds that were driving her insane. She felt the brunette contracting her muscles around her, and that was all it took for her to growl, straighten her back and focus on her round ass as Regina screamed, smacking her palms on the table.

"EMMA I'M GOING TO-"

"YES."

"I'M-"

"YES!"

"OH EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA-"

"OH GOD FUCK SHIT JESUS REGINA-!" Emma yelled in relief when her body spurted her load in several shots inside Regina. She kept on thrusting even though the tip was painfully sensitive.

She held the brunette, who was gasping and hissing profanities post-orgasm, and then she slid out, bringing a trail of cum along. She wiped it in her shirt and pulled her pants back up, slapping Regina's butt one more time.

"Not looking so regal with your cheeks up in the air," Emma said, walking towards the door.

"I'm not gonna be able to _walk_ , you animal," Regina growled as hot waves of pleasure rolled down her abdomen.

"That's because I didn't fuck your ass yet," the blonde said, moving her head to the side; a black louboutin shoe smacked against the wall where her face was a second before.

"There won't be a next time even if you beg for it-"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, your majesty…"


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This is a G!P Emma story. If you don't like it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT read, okay? Okay.**

 **A/N: I'm satisfied with the many cold showers everyone's taking. Seriously. Also, about the prompts – I'm flattered, and I apologize for not answering everyone individually, but I will consider all of them. So far, G!P Emma/pregnant Regina by Proudtobemoodblood is the one with more votes from other readers, and I think it will be really interesting to write. I'm not making promises, because I'm on a tight schedule right now, and I definitively lack the ability of multitasking – if I try, I'll ruin your ideas, so yeah, one story at a time.**

 **I know it sucks to keep waiting for new chapters. Believe me, I'm an avid reader too, and I feel you. I'm doing my best to keep this updated as fast as possible. Hang in there, you amazing people!**

 **Get ready for more smut and something else…**

 **Have fun!**

5.

Regina walked Henry towards the door, kissed him goodbye and smiled. Her lips fell when she almost ran into Emma on the front porch of her house. Regina's eyes betrayed her as they intuitively travelled up and down the blonde's body.

Emma was smirking with her muscular arms folded. She had tied her hair into a neat ponytail, and she was wearing an obscenely tight tank top and loose navy blue pants and red suspenders.

"We're working with the Fire Department today," she explained, even though Regina didn't ask. "Fire drill."

"Good," Regina said as Henry hurried to the bug. "Well, I'll pick him at six. And do _not_ feed him with pizza again. Pizza is not food."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you," the brunette grumbled, having expected at least a snarky comment or a bit of a fight.

"Sure. And in case you need to put out some fire-"

 _There_ it was. "Go learn how to use a hose first, Miss Swan."

"Ha!" Emma laughed. "No one can see a boner with pants this large, your majesty. But yeah, it's hard as rock, in case you need somewhere to sit."

Rolling her eyes, Regina spun on her heels and walked back to the inside of her house, slamming the door behind her. The feeling in her loins began again, and it was not even eight in the morning.

She had to do something to stop that beast. She wanted goofy Emma back, because goofy Emma would probably not make teenage boy jokes, and she would stay with her after sex and-

Wait, what?

 _Oh great, now you're thinking about having sex with that imbecile even after her cock is gone._

Regina shook the thoughts away and went searching for her coffee, suddenly understanding why some people started to drink early in the morning.

XXX

Emma heard the soft clicking of her heels as she came upstairs. It was six sharp. Henry was distracted playing videogames, so the blonde took a chance at fucking with Regina just a little. She checked the peephole.

The Mayor was standing there, adjusting her hair and her blouse, looking nervous.

She didn't wait for Regina to knock. The brunette gasped when the door flared open unexpectedly, and her eyes widened at the sight. Emma was wearing a loose t-shirt and tight shorts – it was a mystery how she managed to hide her thing in such small piece of fabric.

"Miss-"

"Hi," Emma grinned. "He's ready to go."

"Hey, mom!" Henry came running towards the brunette. "Guess what? I'll soon have a room here too!"

"That is great, honey," she ruffled his hair tenderly, avoiding the blonde's eyes. "Well, you got everything?"

"Yes. Can I go to the next field trip with my class? We're gonna visit New York! Emma didn't want to sign the form before you agreed, and my teacher says you both have to sign it-"

Regina finally looked up at Emma. The blonde had her arms folded as she leaned against the doorframe, watching her fingernails intently. So she was still goofy Emma; she looked completely awkward for getting caught at being nice.

The brunette decided to leave her alone.

"Yes, dear. I'll sign it, and then Emma can sign it too."

XXX

"Where's your backpack?" Regina asked Henry as he took a few clothes from his drawers. He had been invited to a last minute sleep over at the Tillmans, and Regina saw no reason why he couldn't go, except that he had forgotten his school bag at Emma's apartment.

"We can go get it on the way to their house."

"Mr. Tillman is coming pick me, and he's driving us to the arcade place, mom. Besides, I don't have school tomorrow, and I still have that old one to pack my stuff."

Regina nodded, unable to find any other reason why they should go back to bed & breakfast.

She was unable to find a reason why she still craved to see that idiot.

After Henry was gone, she made dinner and ate by herself. She noticed that, as her son grew up, she found more and more time to be by herself, and not exactly in a bad way. A decade ago, she would have loved one free night to sip wine and watch old movies, or even get a head start on reports.

Maybe she got used to the loud and chirp atmosphere that Emma brought to their lives. The Charmings were insufferable, and Regina would rather die than admit it, but she liked their company and fuss. She had been alone her entire life, and it changed since Emma arrived…

She wondered if Emma was by herself too, having beer and chips for dinner again. She wondered if she would have liked some homemade lasagna for a change.

Regina scrolled on her phone, considering the possibility of maybe asking politely if she could drop by to collect Henry's bag. She had no idea why she cared. Emma was being such a pig.

Deep down, she knew that Emma was a _lot_ more than a moron with a new toy.

As she kept scrolling her photo gallery, the infamous dick picture popped up. Why she was in love with a woman that sent her dick pictures was beyond her, but if she faced the facts, she fell in love for the idiot who sent her stupid notes during council meetings first.

The gentle, kind idiot who hunted her down trying to apologize and continue to be her friend, who stared at her with that look of love, who managed to be smug and clumsy around her, and if Regina could just say how she felt…

If she admitted it, the thing would be gone. She wanted it gone; she wanted the old Emma back. Then her eyes fell on the picture, and her body started a battle with her brain. Her body reacted to the thing.

So it all came down to the road she hated. If she opened up, she could have Emma and she could have sex and love. If she kept it to herself, she could continue playing that dirty sexual game, and she had no idea what was harder to let go – the love or the chase.

She stared at the picture again. Her core craved it, and her body missed being filled so completely and so rudely by that veiny monster.

Regina stood up from the dinner table and decided she would go meet the blonde.

She was a fucking masochist.

In order to keep some of her pride untouched, she merely poofed in front of Emma's apartment without asking if she could. The door stood ajar, and a soft ballad was playing on the radio. She pushed the rest of it open softly, carefully looking around the living room.

The stereo was covered in beer cans.

She caught noises in the bathroom, and she almost dropped the pyrex when Emma came out with a cloud of scented vapor. A hundred percent naked.

She was wet, her muscular body glistening.

"Where the fuck-?"

The thing dangled from side to side as she moved. It was stout even when it was not hard. The blonde turned around, locating her towel on the couch. Regina gasped.

She had never seen Emma naked like that. The only thing she had actually seen was the appendage she gave her, but other than that, she had only imagined what Emma's body looked like.

Now she realized her mind was not too distant from reality. Her entire form was defined by beautiful muscles. As she lifted her arms to tie her hair in a knot, Regina's temperature skyrocket a hundred degrees.

Her eyes ran down the length of her backside. She had accentuated Venus dimples, and her butt cheeks looked so firm…

She turned again, using the towel to dab her face, and she almost fell back on her couch when she saw Regina standing at her door.

"Holy crap, Regina-"

"I'm sorry, I… I came back for…"

"Henry's school bag," Emma nodded. She walked to a corner, collecting it from the floor, and then she came towards the brunette, holding it by the handler.

Regina took it, trying hard to ignore the wonderful smell of the soap emanating from her skin, trying harder to ignore the water droplets running down her arms. She had had the decency to cover her thing with the towel, but hell, what was the point?

"Thank you," Regina blurted out.

"Is that lasagna?" Emma reached out and pulled the tinfoil, sniffing it. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure and she smiled. "I was starved. Thanks."

"Sure," Regina said quietly, passing it to her.

She went silent and didn't move from the doorway. Emma checked the sides of the corridor to see if no one was coming.

"Regina?"

"Huh?"

She grinned discreetly that she caught the Mayor staring at her abs.

"Is there anything else you want?"

The brunette's eyes lingered a little longer on her hips area. Yes, there was something she wanted. A nine inches something.

"No, that would be all. And, Miss Swan?"

Emma didn't even pretend that she was trying to hide the tent effect on her towel.

"Yeah?"

"I want my pyrex back," she said quietly, disappearing in purple smoke.

XXX

Regina had been staring at the ceiling for about three hours.

She couldn't stop thinking about two things.

Emma's body, which reminded her of battles between kingdoms back in the Enchanted Forest.

She looked like some sort of northern barbaric warrior that would take the front, brandishing a sword and hollering.

And Emma's green eyes on her.

When she was not working so hard to be a jerk, the blonde could see right through Regina's bullshit, and still not judge her. And still like her. And still have a boner for her.

Regina cursed under her breath as hot waves kept rolling around her abdomen. Her nipples got hard with the mere thought of Emma's hands on them, and the rest of her body was just a puppet to her core's desire.

She would think about consequences some other time.

Now she needed Emma.

She disappeared in purple smoke and arrived at Bed & Breakfast in two seconds.

She opened her eyes and took in Emma's messy living room. All the lights were out, but she could see the outline of crumpled clothes, shoes and an eventual trash item. With the light of the TV on, she even located her pyrex on the coffee table, with no remnants of lasagna and a crumpled ball of tinfoil. She pictured Emma eating it all direct from the pot with a fork.

Charming.

On tiptoes, she reached Emma's room. It was a small bedroom, with mismatched furniture and ugly curtains. She lit up the bedside lamp, and the vision before her was a lot better than what she had expected.

Emma was sleeping on her stomach. Naked.

Regina stared at her butt for a few minutes, picturing them rocking between her legs. She squirmed deliciously with the memory as her eyes trailed off towards her back, and then her arms, both stuck under her pillow.

A disheveled, thick mane of blonde curls fell softly against her skin, the white bedsheets tangled with her long, toned legs.

She could get used to looking at her like this, vulnerable, silent and undressed.

XXX

 _Emma was staring at her wife's ass from her spot on the couch. She was going back and forth in the kitchen, making pancakes and feeding one hungry baby while their grouchy teenager son complained about his life._

" _I'll give you one real reason to complain, kid," Emma said, throwing the car keys at him. He caught it, his face brightening for a second. "Hold that smug face. Take it to the car wash, I got a fifteen percent discount coupon from them-"_

" _Why do I have to do everything in this house? I hate my life!" Henry growled, dragging his large feet out of the house._

 _Regina looked at the blonde, half amused, half exasperated. "Emma."_

" _I'll let him use it for his date tonight!" she said with a shrug, walking towards her favorite girls. She hugged Regina from behind and kissed her neck as the brunette turned back to the stove. "Can I help?"_

" _Feed your cute version," Regina said with a chuckle._

 _Emma rolled her eyes, smiling. She turned to the central island, grabbing a tuppware with sliced apples. A blonde, green eyed baby giggled and clapped at the sight of food._

" _You really are my cutest version, aren't you, kid?" Emma said softly, feeling like her heart could explode inside her chest…_

Emma stirred, grunting and she stretched her limbs. She rolled onto her back, her green eyes taking a minute to adjust to the fading light on her nightstand.

The kitchen had disappeared, and her baby had disappeared and-

She rubbed the sleep off of her eyes when she saw Regina.

"Hi," she whispered, with the most beautiful sleepy smile Regina had ever seen.

XXX

That hit Regina's core with much more power than any magic cock could ever manage. She felt a lump in her throat, and she felt like there was not oxygen enough in the room. She turned away, rearranging her expression when she looked back at the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked in a thick whisper.

"You don't need to be nice. I'm just here for your… services."

Emma blinked, caught a little off guard by the harshness in her tone. She could have sworn she saw something different in Regina's eyes just this second, but shit, she never got it right anyway.

With her eyes trained on the ground, Regina untied the knot around her robe, and as the silk fabric slid down olive skin and fell around her feet, Emma instantly went hard and pulsing. She was wearing nothing under that robe.

Regina went down on her knees in front of her, dark eyes on Emma's face.

"Get over here, Miss Swan" she hissed.

Emma dragged herself towards the side of the bed. She put her feet down on the cold floor.

"Closer," she whispered. Her husky voice made every hair in Emma's body stand up.

Usually, Emma just could not manage both her brain and her dick, and usually it was the one receiving more blood that would win any fight.

She was about to accept the invitation for those red lips when the dream came back into her head. She looked down at Regina, submissively waiting for her.

Emma stood up and hoisted Regina in her arms, placing her gently on her bed.

"Miss Sw-"

Emma silenced her with a gentle but passionate kiss, nestling between her legs. They groaned with the soft contact at the same time. The blonde felt her tip almost touching wet folds. Regina dug her nails into her ass cheeks painfully, but Emma did not oblige. She looked down at the brunette, taking in her gorgeous features, and the way her breasts heaved with anticipation.

She cupped the left one with one hand, using her lips around the other, while her other hand merely teased Regina with the tip of her cock.

"Emma-"

The blonde smiled discreetly, diving for another breathtaking kiss, pressing her hips against Regina, making unhuman effort to control herself and not penetrate her. Emma ended the kiss, noticing they had never made out for so long. She lowered herself towards Regina's breasts, licking and sucking, taking her sweet time even though her cock throbbed and all she wanted was to slam herself inside of Regina.

As she went further south, she managed to forget about it a little when her tongue touched the brunette's clit and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. She circled the sensitive spot with her tongue, repeating the kissing moves with her lips. Emma felt Regina's hands on her hair; she looked up at the brunette.

Regina arched her back and closed her eyes, biting her lips, moaning shamelessly as she rocked her hips for more friction with that godsend tongue.

"Just like that … Just like… Emma… Emma-"

Emma increased the swirling pace with her tongue, using two fingers to penetrate the brunette. Regina let go of her hair, smacking her hands on the mattress as she pushed her hips forcefully against Emma's mouth and fingers.

"Emma don't stop… Don't stop… Like that… Just… Emma…"

She orgasmed incredibly fast, and tried to retreat her spasmodic hips. The blonde chuckled, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth as she advanced between Regina's legs again.

Gasping, Regina cupped her face and pulled her for another desperate kiss.

Without breaking it, Emma pushed her hips forward and penetrated her with one slow, deep thrust.

"Oh Emma," Regina moaned, panting as she reached up for the blonde's head, bringing her lips to hers once again.

Emma felt electricity running through her body as she slowly rocked her hips, feeling Regina around every inch of her. The brunette meet each thrust with a moan against Emma's lips.

"Emma," she mumbled.

"Mm?"

"Emma," she repeated, breaking the kiss, using both hands to push the blonde by the shoulders.

Emma looked down at her, rocking her hips just slightly faster.

"What are you doing?" Regina muttered with a groan of pleasure.

The blonde knew she meant the kissing and the gentle pace.

"I don't know," she breathed, leaning down to capture her lips again, thrusting deeper and faster.

Regina threw her arms around her neck, closing her eyes in pleasure. She felt the sweat between them, sticking to their heated skin, their breasts rubbing against each other. She felt Emma inside of her, and then out, in a torturous and delicious pace.

As her orgasm built up, Emma buried her face in the curve of her neck, kissing the sensitive spots with precision, just as if Regina had told her exactly where to kiss.

Regina reached down for her hips, pressing her fingers into her butt cheeks. Emma looked up at her.

"Faster please," Regina whispered.

Emma held the underside of Regina's knees and pulled her legs around her waist, groaning satisfied when the brunette crossed her ankles behind her lower back. Emma grabbed the edge of the mattress above Regina's head and began pounding fast and hard, alternating between kissing her and looking down at her face as she did so.

Regina kept her eyes on those green orbs, lost in the emotions she was seeing there for the first time during sez, while her body was overcome with giant waves of pleasure with each thrust. She grabbed Emma's face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I do… ha-"

"Hate me, yeah," Emma whispered with a smirk, slamming herself inside Regina forcefully, sustaining an even faster pace.

Regina cried in pleasure, and by the pressure of her fingernails on her shoulders, Emma knew she could finally stop resisting. She came right after the brunette, thrusting a few more times until her body collapsed on top of Regina's.

After what felt like hours, they were finally breathing normally, their skins a thin layer of sweat apart.

"Get off," Regina mumbled.

Emma let out a deep breath and rolled to the side, looking away to hide her disappointment. She felt the bed creaking as Regina got on her feet. She sat by the edge of the bed as the brunette walked around it to pick her robe on the floor.

"So."

"What?"

Emma noticed she was avoiding her eyes. "Is this it? You just came here for my services?"

"Yes, dear. What else you thought it was?"

"So, when this thing is gone, I'll be of no use to you."

"Miss Swan, what-?"

"Never mind," she spat, walking out of the bedroom. She bought some time inside her bathroom, and when she returned, Regina was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This is a G!P Emma story. If you don't like it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT read, okay? Okay.**

 **A/N: The reactions and ideas are the BEST! Things are about to take an unexpected (or is it?) turn, but don't worry. We are one chapter away from the finale, so, I won't leave you hanging for much longer about those stubborn ladies.**

 **Thank you all for reading and sending me ideas!**

6.

It was around two in the morning when Ruby finally dispatched the last drunk ass from the diner and locked the front door.

She went through the beaded curtain and noticed that Granny forgot her reading glasses on the counter of the inn again. She collected it, and then she noticed a dark figure sitting by the flourished couch on the corner.

She lit the desk lamp and was surprised to find Emma there. She was wearing a white, long singlet and shorts, and her hair was a mess of curls. She was barefooted, staring pensively at the carpet.

As she approached her, Ruby noticed angry marks on her arms and shoulders.

"People from the other rooms were complaining earlier that someone was watching porn too loud, but I think it wasn't the TV, huh?"

Emma took a while to react, and when she met Ruby's gaze, she looked more miserable than ever before.

"Ruby… Do you remember that day… When you asked me if I had feelings for her?"

"Yup," she sat down next to Emma with a small smile.

"Did you… know? Back then?"

"It's all over your face, sweetie," Ruby said with sympathy. "You can't be mad if the whole town goes nuts with true love crap around you both. It's been a long time since they saw something like that happen."

"Something like what?"

"Your mom and dad. Hate at first sight, and then-"

"It's not the same thing at all! I'm no more than… a piece of meat, Ruby."

"Well, a _fine_ piece of meat, may I add," Ruby snickered, but then she went serious again. "Trust me, it's not possible that she's more blind than you!"

"You're not helping."

"I am. Meet me tomorrow at the booth by the window-"

"Which-?"

"The one with the giant gumball stuck under the table, yeah. That's our booth. We always sit there!"

"Okay."

"A quarter to nine."

"Okay."

"Don't be late!"

XXX

Emma thought Ruby was not taking it too seriously, but when she came downstairs and entered the diner, her friend was already waiting for her with two coffees and a stash of pancakes.

"No, sit next to me," Ruby pulled Emma by the arm when the blonde was about to take the seat across from her on the table.

"What, why?"

"We need to conspire together, and for that we need closeness and privacy."

"Sure. At the diner," Emma said sardonically.

"Look who's all grumpy and cynical. If I wasn't told about the porn show last night, I wouldn't believe that you had sex."

Emma sipped her coffee and took a large bite from a pancake after adding a copious amount of syrup.

"Such a gentleman," Ruby grunted, serving her plate as she rolled her eyes.

"'orry, 'ubes," Emma said through a mouthful.

"Okay, when it's nine, the doorbell will ring," she said, taking a bite herself. "Don't ask, and don't interrupt me. Just follow my lead. Get it?"

"Huh… sure."

With mathematical precision, the cuckoo clock above the register sounded and the door burst open. Regina stood there, dressed in a black overall. She had a beautiful purple scarf around her neck and she rubbed her hands to get rid of the cold.

Her eyes searched the diner almost entirely, but Emma didn't need the painful nudge on the ribs to realize Regina was staring at her empty stool.

"No matter what, do _not_ make eye contact with her," Ruby hissed, leaning closer to her, placing one hand on her jean clad thigh.

"Ruby-"

"Just play along, damn it!" she hissed.

Emma shrugged, slightly uncomfortable that her best friend was running her hand over her thigh, getting dangerously close to her thing.

"Eat your food and look outside!" she said through gritted teeth when Emma was about to warn her. "I know what I'm doing."

" _Jesus_ ," Emma picked another pancake and cut a slice from it, shoving into her mouth as she focused her mind on the street. "Who needs to get laid now?"

XXX

Regina frowned almost imperceptibly when she found the stool unoccupied. She had been up all night, the wounded look on Emma's face imprinted on her brain, haunting her.

She could have mentioned that she went for sex _and_ comfort, but admitting the second would require a huge amount of strength to swallow her pride. And she didn't want her comfort. She wanted sex and distance.

That was the right thing to do before she got hurt again.

But she had expected the blonde to be there in the morning, reloaded with awful jokes and a majestic boner.

She walked slowly towards the end of the counter, finding it strange to move around without that idiot ogling her. When she sat down in one of the stools, a waitress came to take her order with a smile, which Regina didn't return. She was too sleep-deprived to smile at people before her coffee.

She looked to the side, her eyes catching a glimpse of a familiar mane of blonde hair…

She almost spat her coffee when she saw Ruby Lucas _entangled_ to the Sheriff in the privacy of a distant booth. They looked cozy, all snuggled up. Regina narrowed her eyes, feeling an impending urge to burn something.

She pushed her coffee away on the counter and threw a bill next to it, getting on her feet and marching furiously towards the couple. She felt anger boiling in her stomach when she saw where Ruby had her imprudent hand.

"I hope you're not behaving indecently like this in front of my son."

Emma turned around startled, and Ruby merely glared at her.

"Regina," the blonde breathed, trying to get away from Ruby, but her friend discreetly held her in place.

"That's indecent assault."

"Oh trust me, I don't feel assaulted _at all_ ," Ruby muttered with an unpleasant smirk, winking at the Mayor. "In fact," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "The Sheriff can assault me _whenever_ she wants."

Regina approached Ruby, her voice a dangerous hiss that only the wolf-hearing could have captured. "Don't bother, dear," she looked discreetly at Emma's lap. "It won't work with you."

And on that note, she spun on her expensive heels and stormed out of the diner.

Ruby removed her hand and withdrew from Emma the second the bell chimed, and she turned to look at her friend with a smirk.

"Ruby, what the fuck?" Emma snarled. "If it was possible for her to hate me more, congratulations! She does now!"

"You're so thick, Emma Swan," Ruby snickered. "No pun intended. That, honey, was a beautifully arrogant display of jealousy. She's so into you that I may vomit. The only problem is, she's scared. What wild animals and former Evil Queens do when they are scared?"

Emma looked at Ruby. "They attack."

"Yes, duckling. They pounce to kill."

XXX

Regina was so angry that when she realized it, she had marched all the way towards Gold's shop instead of poofing. It didn't help her dignity to barge in all flushed and disheveled, but for once she didn't care.

Gold stood behind the register, taking notes into his accountant book, smirk already in place.

"Madam Mayor, what a pleasure," he muttered, picking a card from a box and copying the information on the book.

"I know you can make it go away," Regina hissed, smacking her hands on the counter. "You are the Dark One! It's not possible that-"

"I can indeed, dearie," he looked up at her, and he felt thrilled that she looked surprised. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Name your price, Gold."

"Is that so hard for you to tell Miss Swan how you really feel?"

"I'm not here for you to psychoanalyze me. I'm here for a solution!"

"Emotional, are we?" he closed his book and crossed his hands on top of it. "So many, many walls going up around your very disturbed soul… You really don't learn, do you?"

"What-?"

"Last time you shut yourself out like this, you turned into the Evil Queen. You ran away from Robin Hood, and you lost your chance at true love."

"I found him again and that idiot-"

"You sheared the bond you had with him. Your destiny changed courses, and even if Miss Swan hadn't brought Marian back from the dead, he would never be enough for you, no matter how hard you tried to settle for less. Your fate was altered the moment you denied him. What I see now is a pathetic, scared little girl running away from happiness again, because it's just easier to remain miserable and be a bitch. _That idiot_ could be a lot more if you'd simply let her."

Regina rolled her eyes out of contempt, but she _was_ surprised with the revelation about Robin Hood.

She didn't want to feel like that. She fought really hard to be just fine without love, and she was not willing to go down that path again. It had been so easy with Robin… She didn't feel inconveniently hot all the time, they didn't bicker like children and the most important reason, he did not make her angry, jealous, furious and giddy in a matter of seconds like Emma did.

It was just too much.

It was just too complicated, too much feelings, and little peace of mind. She wanted to snap Ruby's neck for touching what was hers. That surely wasn't healthy.

"You could have all you want if only you'd set your pride aside. But if you want to do it the hard way, take this," he produced a vial containing a light blue liquid. "In exchange of a favor when I need one."

Regina eyed him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"A reversing potion. It will fix everything, but all magic comes with a price."

Regina snatched it from his hands. "What's the catch, Gold?"

"Miss Swan will forget everything that happened after you cast the spell."

Regina hesitated. "She'll forget we-?"

" _Everything_ ," Gold nodded. "But you, on the other hand, will remember _it all_. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"I lived for twenty-eight years aware of the curse while the whole town was clueless."

"It's not the same thing, and you know that, dearie."

Yes, she knew. And she didn't want Emma forgetting them. She just wanted her penis gone without having to tell her that she was in love with her.

"There's also a detail," Gold added. There was always a detail with him. "Extraordinary magic have started to blossom in Storybrooke now that fresh, true love began to pulse in its veins again. It's not as simple as destroying memories."

"What do you mean?"

"You were better than this, dearie," he scoffed. "Don't you realize what powers true love has? What it can accomplish? It breaks curses, spells, _potions_ -"

Regina's eyes widened when he stressed the last word.

"Emma's a woman," she said, not sounding as confident as she wanted to feel.

"Indeed."

"She couldn't-"

"Being a woman, no, she couldn't. But you gave her a real, functional organ. She might as well have, so you better consider a checkup before you offer this to her."

Regina left the shop and stayed outside for about half an hour before she could recompose and poof to her office.

That was for sure.

She could not bear the idea of raising another Swan baby without Emma.

XXX

Regina didn't lift her eyes from her papers until she heard that voice.

"You wanted to see me?"

Her body reacted immediately to that sound, and boiling anger came to the mix. She looked up, and found Emma by the double doors to her office. The blonde avoided her eyes and waited with her hand on the doorknob. For once, Regina couldn't read her expression.

"Get in," she said quietly, trying to hide her fury and sexual discomfort. "I'm glad to see Miss Lucas did not come attached to your pants' volume."

Emma walked inside, closing the door behind her. She took a few steps and came to a halt next to the chair in front of Regina's desk.

"Have a seat," Regina spat, regarding her muscular figure. Emma looked like a wounded animal that once had been ferocious and vigorous.

"I'm fine," Emma grunted.

"Very well. I went to see Gold this morning right after I had the misfortune to watch Miss Lucas groping you-"

Emma sighed, but her face remained unreadable. Regina had expected _at least_ a cocky grin, but Emma stood her ground, arms folded defiantly.

"Gold offered a solution to our… minor setback."

"You offend me."

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the sound of jest in Emma's voice.

"You want compliments on your penis? You should ask Miss Lucas. She's more the goof ball type."

"C'mon, Regina. It's a huge one. Just say it."

The brunette rolled her eyes. She had no idea what she wanted to do most at the moment: kiss Emma or slap her. Or both as they fucked on top of her desk.

"If I do, will you listen to me and leave me alone?"

"Yup."

"It's a huge one," she said in a bored tone, fixing her eyes on Emma's.

"Say it like you mean it."

"The penis _I_ gave you is enormous, Sheriff. And you are welcome."

"Thanks."

Regina swallowed hard. She had missed Emma pissing her off just for the sake and pleasure of doing so. She had missed the way she forced Regina to listen to her absurd rants about why they should be friends, and she missed Emma's smug attitude. If Emma chose to forget her… well, she would definitively miss that dynamic.

And her muscular body on top of her. And her smell. And that cute look she put on when Regina tried to scold her.

"This is a potion that will make your huge penis disappear," the brunette placed the vial on top of her desk and came around it to stand in front of Emma, folding her arms as she leaned back on the piece of furniture. "Too bad for Miss Lucas, though."

"We were just trying to make you jealous, Regina," Emma said in a flat tone.

Regina felt her heart unclench, and she uncrossed her arms automatically. "Oh _really_?"

Emma didn't miss the small change in her features. "Did it work?"

"That's not the point," Regina said quietly.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Something's changed. You were okay when we had aggressive sex and I treated you like shit. Last night we-"

"Don't say it-"

"But we did, we made love, and you're all freaked out!" Emma chuckled without amusement. "It scared you so damn much that now you want the thing gone so that you won't fall in temptation to-"

"Shut up, Miss Swan!"

"Oh _man-_!"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Regina called after she ran to the bathroom. "I forgot!"

" _Great_ ," Emma mumbled from the other side of the door.

"I don't know why you are hiding, dear. There's nothing there that I haven't seen before-"

" _What the fuck-?_ "

The blonde came out slowly, ignoring her erection as she held a pregnancy test like a grenade. She glared at Regina, who held her breath.

"Is this yours?" she said through gritted teeth.

"That's none of your business-"

"It is, if I knocked you up!" Emma spat.

"Keep your voice down, Sheriff! We are in Town Hall, and I don't want my personal life being yelled out for everyone to hear, especially from you!" Regina hissed impatiently.

Emma's yes narrowed as she approached the brunette. "Why did you buy a pregnancy test and why suddenly you have a potion that will make my thing disappear?"

Regina folded her arms again. She had planned to be very discreet about everything, but with Emma Swan in the picture, so much for low profile...

She had considered giving her the potion without telling her that she would forget about the whole incident, but then she realized that, even if that infuriating woman was a ridiculously charming and hot buffoon, she deserved the truth.

"It will reverse the spell, and… It will make you forget what happened."

Emma exhaled deeply. When she looked up at Regina, her face was red with anger.

"You want me to forget _this_?" she waved the box.

"I'm giving you a chance to walk away-"

"I DON'T WANT AN OUT!" Emma hollered furiously. "I DON'T WANT AN OUT FROM YOU, AND I DON'T WANT AN OUT FROM OUR-"

"It's _negative_!" Regina snapped, making Emma shut up. The blonde blinked, looking strangely out of control. "I took _three_ other tests before," Regina added quietly. "All negative."

"So…" Emma plopped down on the chair, disoriented. She looked up at the brunette. "So you're not-?"

"No, dear." Regina had been relieved when the first test was negative, but now, announcing it to Emma and watching the expression on her face… That made her chest hurt. "I'm not," she whispered, for a fleeting second wishing that it wasn't true.

"Right," Emma mumbled, getting on her feet. She took a step closer, and then another, until she was inches away from Regina.

The brunette gasped out loud when Emma placed one hand on top of the desk and reached around her waist with the other, trapping her against it. Emma held her defiant gaze as their rapid and hot breaths mixed in the space between their mouths.

She snatched the vial behind the Mayor and retreated, much to Regina's exasperated disappointment.

The blonde looked back hesitatingly when she reached the door. "Maybe in another life, huh?"

XXX

Emma stormed out of Town Hall swearing and cursing so much that she could have sworn that she saw a mother covering the ears of her children when they passed by her.

She had mostly been a smug asshole with that thing dangling between her legs, but Regina seemed to be invested in that game as much as she was, and for a while it had been fun.

When she saw the pregnancy test on top of the sink, for a second Emma could catch a glimpse of the future they could actually have together if they weren't so stupid and selfish.

After last night's disaster, her heart had been happy, full of certainty that Regina was jealous because she felt the same, but in a matter of minutes her hopes had been destroyed. Smashed like a bug by a very cruel thumb.

A Regina-shaped thumb. It was not possible that one woman alone could make her feel horny, blind with rage, blindly in love, and then devastated.

It was _not_ funny.

She entered the Sheriff's Station kicking the doors. Her father was about to make a funny ass joke about testosterone, but when he saw the look on her face, David rolled his chair towards her desk.

"Are you okay, Em?"

"What does it look like?"

"That you are angry as a bull."

"Actually… Regina found a solution for my… third leg problem."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because that's what Regina does. She drives me mad. But it's okay," she sighed, tapping the vial on her jeans pocket. "I'll just forget it." _Literally._

"One day we'll be all sitting and laughing about this, you know," he said with a smile, patting her hand affectionately. "That will be one hell of a story to tell your grandchildren, huh?"

Emma smiled sadly, looking away. "Yeah…"

If only she kept the story in her brain to tell…

XXX

Regina plopped down on her chair, incredulous that she had managed to hurt the blonde even more. She hated herself for that. And she hated herself even more because hurting Emma made her heart ache like hell.

What was she thinking?

She desired that stupid woman.

She wanted to have that stupid woman's babies.

And she had to tell her that before she took that stupid potion.

Impulsively, she poofed into the Sheriff Station, and she almost combusted when she only found David.

"Where's she? Where's your stupid daughter?"

"Good morning, Regina," he said with heavy sarcasm in his smooth voice. "My daughter left to answer an emergency call."

"Where, David?"

"Mrs. Robinson's cat is stuck up on a tree. She'll be back in eleven minutes, like she did in the past seventeen occurrences before that."

"I don't _have_ eleven minutes-"

And she poofed again, reappearing in front of Mrs. Robinson's driveway. The old lady was holding her chubby feline in the middle of the street, but there was no sign that Emma had been there other than leaves and snapped tree branches scattered on the asphalt.

"Where's the Sheriff?" Regina inquired, hurrying to the woman.

"Oh, Mr. Fluffy scratched her face really bad, poor thing… I offered my medicine cabinet, but she said she'd go to the drugstore-"

Regina rolled her eyes and once again, she disappeared in the middle of the street, making Mr. Fluffy escape his owner's arms.

When she barged inside Mr. Clark's store, the short man adjusted his tie and swallowed.

"I didn't tell a _soul_ that you bought those tests, Madam Mayor, I swear to God-"

"I don't care!" Regina snapped. "Where's the Sheriff?"

He frowned slightly, but looked relieved that she was not there to kill him. "I told her to go see a doctor. She got a pretty bad scratch across the eye, and-"

Next second, Regina was grasping Whale by the lapels of his white lab coat.

"Your girlfriend is fine, relax!" he said with an unfazed eye roll. "I cleaned the wound and sent her home for the day-"

Regina looked past beyond desperate when she stormed in Granny's B & B. Ruby folded her arms and lifted her eyebrows behind the counter.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

"She got here about half an hour ago," the younger brunette grunted, smiling when the Mayor hurried to take the stairs.

As she approached the second floor, Regina stopped for a moment to catch her breath and adjust her hair – she had some dignity left, after all. She took a deep breath when she stopped in front of Emma's door and then she barged in.

"Holy shit, what the fuck- Oh," Emma stopped midway towards jumping her. "Regina. Hi," she breathed.

"What the hell happened to your eye, Emma?" she scolded, reaching out to the white patch. "Why can't you just be careful-?"

Emma frowned as the brunette carefully removed the bandage and waved both hands to heal her wound.

"You were worried about me?" the blonde asked, gingerly touching the area that was hurt a second ago.

" _Of course_ I was worried about you!" Regina spat furiously.

She folded her muscular arms. "Why?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I think you know why."

"Well, last time I checked, you were royally pissed off," Emma chuckled, with that goofy tone that made Regina's heart melt and her underwear get ruined. "I know I didn't come find you again after… you know… I was just trying to make things right and I fucked up. You know me. But I'm really sorry about that Marian crap, I… I wish we could stay friends, you know, if you're not too mad at me," then she frowned. "Wait, I prepared that speech for when you _were_ mad at me, but now… You're not?"

Regina blinked. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

So she took the potion.

So she forgot…

"No, Emma," Regina said weakly, feeling disconcerted. "I'm not mad at you."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This is a G!P Emma story. If you don't like it, or if it makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT read, okay? Okay.**

 **We have reached the end, and I have no words to thank you enough for the favs, follows, reviews, messages and prompts. I'm overwhelmed with so much support and encouragement!**

 **For those who hate me right now, and for the girl pouting in the corner, here, have a chapter with all the answers you want ;)**

 **I wish I could write more and more, but I believe that this one should end here. There will be plenty of other stories (hopefully) to explore more about those two and a magic Little (maybe not so little) Swan.**

 **All in all, I'm quite satisfied with the outcome, and I truly hope you had fun!**

7.

She quickly turned away from Emma and her scent so she would not see the tears threatening to fall.

"Regina?" Emma called behind her. "Are you okay?"

She waved vaguely and nodded, walking towards the staircase, barely feeling like she was inside her body.

Regina closed her eyes as she came downstairs, feeling like the world was slowly moving backwards. Emma's voice echoed in her head, her grunts of pleasure, her snarky comments about her ass and her stupid sexual jokes. Her gentle hands, touching her, waving at her, exploring her body like she had read a manual of instructions, inside her. Her green eyes, staring at her ass, staring at her boobs, trying to apologize, looking at her as she penetrated her, looking at her with sorrow when she left the office.

When she reached the reception, Ruby Lucas made a comment and snickered, but it sounded like Regina was underwater and everyone else was up on the surface. The noises on the street would barely reach her ears, and the last thing she remembered consciously doing was calling her secretary.

 _Cancel my appointments and tell Sheriff Swan to pick Henry at school._

When she crawled in bed that night, she cried.

She had lost the idiot.

She had lost her idiot forever.

"Hi."

Regina gasped, fireball in hand as she stood tall to face the invader.

"Will you relax, woman?" Emma snickered, passing her leg and then the rest of her body through the large window. "I know it's late and all, but Henry just went to bed."

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" she asked irritated, wiping her tears furiously with the back of her hands.

"You poofed into my apartment more than once and I never bitched about it. Anyway… I came to give you this."

Regina swallowed hard when she noticed the vial intact in her hand.

"You didn't take it," she breathed, frowning as she stared at the blonde. "Then how-?"

Emma had an infuriating smirk on her face, illuminated partially by the moonlight.

"You should've seen your face when I pretended I didn't remember we had animalistic sex for _weeks_."

Regina took a step towards her.

"Why, in God's name, did you do that?" she shrieked, her heart beating on her throat, the butterflies in her stomach throwing a party. _Thank God she didn't take the potion…_

"Aw, c'mon, Regina! You can't be seriously mad at me for that, ouch, what the heck!" she yelped when the brunette smacked her arm. And then she smacked again, and every bit of Emma Swan she could reach. "C'mon, ouch! A prank for a prank… _Ouch OUCH_!"

"I could kill you for that, you… you _moron_! Oh my God, I HATE you!"

"Is that so?" she smirked, folding her arms, noticing that Regina's eyes had discreetly traveled towards the zipper of her pants. "Well, unfortunately for you, I can see right through your bullshit, Regina. I can wait, you know. I'll carry this thing for as long as it takes."

Regina watched Emma with curiosity. She felt vulnerable, exposed, but she didn't feel bad about it. She had no idea whether Emma had figured out about her feelings or not, and she decided that she just didn't understand that woman sometimes.

"You could have taken the potion and moved on with your life," she said weakly.

Emma rested her back against the door and smiled, the first genuine smile Regina had seen in a month.

"Why on Earth would I wanna move on from this?" she said, offering a small shrug. "I didn't want to forget how it feels like to…" she looked at her in the eyes, and the butterflies in Regina's stomach intensified. "I _can't_ forget this… I can't forget you, Regina _._ "

Emma never made it outside the bedroom. When she noticed, Regina was walking slowly towards her, her dark eyes glistening with a totally different light; it wasn't arrogance, and it was something Emma had never seen before. The brunette stopped in front of her, hooking her index fingers into Emma´s belt loops.

"You are an idiot, Emma Swan," she whispered with a tiny smile of her own as she pulled the blonde with her to her bed.

"I can live with that," the blonde whispered back, leaning down to capture her lips with hers into a gentle, deep kiss.

"What are we doing?" Regina asked when the blonde fell on top of her.

"I think you know," she said, removing Regina's robe and then carefully taking care of her clothes. She removed item by item, distributing a trail of kisses down her stomach and hips.

Regina reached up for her singlet, but Emma dragged her hand to her pants instead. "I'm too hot for you right now with all the slapping and all, so…"

Regina's entire body went on fire when she felt Emma's hardness against the denim fabric. She looked up at the blonde, rubbing it.

Emma let out a shaky breath with the contact. She rolled to the side and sat up with her back against the headboard. She opened the flare and pushed her jeans past her hips down to her knees, releasing her stiff member.

Regina stared longing at the pulsing veins and the pink tip. She reached out for it, humming pleasurably when she felt rock hard flesh underneath tender, warm skin. Emma threw her head back against the wall with a small gasp, groaning immediately when she felt wet, warm lips covering the tip.

She looked down at her lap, and softly tangled her fingers with spiky, black hair. As she pressed Regina's head down, she was contemplated with the view of her naked ass and the wonderful feeling of her mouth clasped around at least half her shaft.

"Oh dear GOD… Yes, just like HOLY FUCK-" she hissed when Regina's tongue swirled around the tip and her head bobbed up and down. "YES! JESUS CHRIST YES-"

Emma was pretty sure she was just about to explode in velvet lips, but Regina drew back, grabbing her balls or somewhere else that prevented her from coming.

"REGINA!"

"Not. So. Fast," the brunette purred, enveloping her slippery member with her breasts, using the heels of her manicured hands to press them together.

Emma stretched her arms to grab the headboard, and started to hump her breasts with cavemanish sounds that made Regina smirk. Every time she saw the reddish tip come up between round mounds of flesh, Emma grasped the wooden board stronger, and when she was a pump away from orgasming, Regina stopped her again.

" _Regina_ ," she whined through gritted teeth. "Please. Please. Sit. _Sit_!"

Regina placed both hands on Emma's shoulders for support and got on her knees, passing one leg over the blonde's thighs to straddle her. She reached down to adjust the tip on her entrance, and the she looked into Emma's eyes, throwing her arms around her neck as she descended slowly.

"Oh MAN-"

Regina gasped when she felt Emma completely inside of her, pulsing inside of her. That position was a blessing and a curse, because as it was easier to reach her pleasure spot, it also meant that she would not last longer.

She lifted her body and came down again, a little faster than the first time. She tried to keep the pace, but every time Emma's penis hit her g spot, she wanted to go up and down furiously fast to feel that again and again and again.

Emma reached out for her face, panting as she tried to keep her own hips still, keeping the thrusting to a minimum. She cupped the brunette's face, gasped, and then leaned over for a long kiss.

"I never told you… how beautiful you are… Have I?" she whispered.

That was it.

Regina slammed herself down, rocking her hips frenetically on her lap, trying to fell as much of her as possible as she held onto the straps of her singlet.

"Jesus Christ, Regina!"

"Emma…"

The blonde felt her hips involuntarily start to pump up. She just loved that smacking sound combined with Regina's moans. She didn't like very much the creak she heard on the bedframe, though…

They were _so_ going to break that bed…

Using a swift move that she was now all too familiar with, Emma flipped them over so that she was on top.

Her abdominal muscles clenched with the contact, and her penis twitched with anticipation. Regina automatically spread her legs for her, holding the back of her neck , looking at her deeply in the eyes. She gasped when the tip made contact with her dripping wet folds, and she nodded urgently to Emma.

The blonde pushed her hips gently, entering and stretching every inch of her. Regina let out a strangled moan, brown eyes glued to green ones.

Emma retreated slowly, and pulled back until she was almost entirely out, then she pushed again, grunting with the feeling of tightness around her. She repeated the movement a few more times, eyes on Regina, going crazy with the way she twisted her lips, and with the way her moans rolled out of her mouth.

"I should make… you wear a condom on that monster thing," the brunette gasped, fingernails digging painfully on Emma's butt cheeks.

"I don't think there are condoms my size," she said with a smirk, keeping her thrusting pace slow. She needed that to last a lot longer, because she wasn't sure Regina would allow her to get close again so soon.

"It's… revolting… how cocky… you still are," Regina panted.

With a smirk, Emma started to pump faster. "Is it?"

"Heck, Emma-"

"You like that?" she hissed, her voice coming out a little strangled as she too felt a huge, long overdue orgasm building up in her lower belly.

"Yes I like that, you… animal," Regina moaned. "I like that very… VERY MU –OH – EMMA EMMA EMMA JUST LIKE THAT YOU _BEAST_ DON'T STOP-"

Emma kept thrusting as strong and fast as she could, feeling that if she pushed a bit more, she would shove her balls inside of her as well, and the thought was oddly satisfying, because nine inches didn't seem to be enough.

"I think I'm gonna… Regina, do… you want me… to pull out?"

"DON'T YOU DARE," she screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE EMMA SWAN YES YES YES YES-"

"But what… FUCK… CAN'T-"

Regina grabbed her face. "You come inside of me but don't you DARE stop fucking me Miss Swan OH GOD-"

Emma started to hammer herself at an alarming fast pace, not even trying to muffle Regina's screams with her mouth. She held the headboard for support, moving only her hips, rocking and thrusting and desperately creating more friction between their bodies-

The bed creaked and creaked, and scratched the floorboards mercilessly.

"Regina, I- Fuck shit fuck-"

"Emma Emma Emma EMMA YES YES YESYESYESYESAAAHHHH I LOVE YOU!"

Emma came with a loud groan as Regina screamed her lungs out to deal with her own earthshaking orgasm. They didn't even notice that the bedframe had snapped and that they were basically on a mattress on the floor.

" _I love you_ _I love… you,_ " Regina whispered desperately, her lips pressed against her earlobe, with her arms still around Emma's neck, softly caressing her blonde locks as her body jerked deliciously with spasms. "God, I do… love…"

Emma kept rocking her hips tenderly, her skin shivering with wild goosebumps as her brain processed those words, her lips on Regina's shoulder, kissing her. Her abdomen tingled wonderfully after release, but nothing could ever compare to Regina's voice in her ear.

She gangly propped herself on her elbows. She had gone flaccid, and as she tried to pull out, Regina pressed her ass softly, shaking her head, her lips moving soundlessly, forming the word _stay._

Emma was finding impossible to catch her breath, and she felt it harden slightly when Regina clasped her legs around her hips and pressed her down against her with her feet.

"That shouldn't be… humanly possible," Regina mumbled, closing her eyes as she lazily threw her head back on the pillow.

"You love me?" Emma whispered, keeping the soft rocking movement.

Regina grunted something she didn't get.

"What is it?" the blonde asked gently, slowly pulling her dick out.

"You should stay the night," she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Emma smiled, her tired body collapsing and adjusting to the form of that wonderful woman, spooning her as her heart exploded with happiness.

Finally.

XXX

Emma woke up a second before the sun started to rise.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in unfamiliar territory, and her body alerts made her jump instinctively. She relaxed instantly when she acknowledged the bedroom and Regina in her arms. Her olive skin was warm and impossibly soft, and her scent was addicting.

Emma was not surprised with her arousal; that should be common place when you had the chance to wake up in bed next to Regina Mills. She kissed her shoulder and pressed her hips against her ass, and the soft groan Regina let out in response made hot waves of pleasure shoot through Emma's lower belly.

Except that it felt different this time…

She rolled on her back and lifted the bedsheets.

Emma chuckled, getting on her feet, noticing that the bedframe was destroyed. She put on her underwear and pants and then her boots. She walked around the spacious bedroom, searching for her singlet, unable to remember at which point during the night she took it off.

Regina stretched her body, feeling so well rested and relaxed that she only remembered that it had been Emma's accomplishment when she caught on how deliciously sore she actually was. She rolled to the other side of the bed, taking in the sight of a tall, shirtless body with the back turned to her, wearing jeans and boots.

She smirked at the display of muscles highlighted by the sunlight when Emma lifted her arms to tie her wild hair, feeling something wonderful at the pit of her stomach when she noticed her back dimples just above the belt line of her jeans.

And then she noticed that Emma looked even taller because her mattress was on the floor. And the mattress was on the floor because her bed was dismantled.

"I hope the Savior tittle also includes carpentry skills. You're going to fix this, Miss Swan."

The blonde turned around, holding her singlet into a crumpled ball in front of her small breasts. Regina's eyes caught the mirth on her goofy smile and the light on her green eyes, until her attention trailed down her abdomen, the v shaped muscle, the popped up vein, and then-

Her crotch was flat.

"Is it gone or you're not happy to see me?"

Emma laughed, carelessly throwing her arms and head into the singlet. She kneeled in the mattress, crawling on top of the brunette. She leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm very happy to see you, Ma'am."

"Good," Regina laughed against her lips. "Because we have council meeting at nine thirty."

"What? _Why?_ " Emma whined. "I'm _exhausted_! You drained all my energy and body fluids-"

"Stop complaining, you grown up child," the brunette pushed her away so she could sit up. She cringed slightly. "We have meetings once a month, in case you already forgot that. And If you have nowhere to be right now, I can make you breakfast."

Emma blinked fast. "Huh," she mumbled. "You gonna cook me food?"

"Yes," Regina said, putting her robe on and walking out of the bedroom.

The blonde followed her, surprised that Regina was being so flippant about last night's event instead of kicking her down the stairs. As she took a seat in one of the stools, she watched the brunette waltz around in her kitchen, almost exactly like she saw in her dream.

"I had the weirdest dream once," she said, trying not to ogle her ass on the silk robe too much. "We were in the kitchen, just like this… But Henry was here, and we also had a… daughter."

Regina instinctively touched her belly with her back turned to the Sheriff. There was always a good chance it took this time. She turned to the blonde with a fry pan and a spatula, serving eggs and bacon on her plate.

"Do you want some bread?"

"Regina."

"What? Toast, then?"

"We need to talk about this."

The brunette sighed, and then she looked up. "If it happens… We'll handle it. It's simple."

"But how?" Emma asked in between throwing large amounts of food into her mouth. "Do I get to take a part on this? Do you want me to move in so I can help you?"

"Oh my God, you _are_ a lesbian!" Regina chuckled.

"Well, duh."

"It was negative yesterday, it might still be negative tomorrow, dear."

"I just-"

" _If_ the results… change… You will be a hundred percent in this. Okay?"

"'kay," she mumbled. "You not eating? Are you sick? Is that morning sickness?"

" _I just need a shower_ ," Regina smiled, hurrying to the large doorway. "You can see yourself out, right? Don't forget to pick Henry at your parents and drive him to school! And don't be late for the meeting!"

"See?" Emma called out. "We're not even married yet and you're already bossing me around! Who's a lesbian now?"

" _Still you! I've always bossed you around!_ " Regina sang from upstairs.

"Does it mean you've been in love with me this whole time?" the blonde spat with a smirk, even though Regina didn't answer that. She probably didn't even hear that, but Emma was feeling stupidly cocky.

Oh hell, don't use that word.

XXX

As David rambled on and on about joining forces with the animal shelter to practice how to capture pets on the loose without getting hurt, all Regina could think about was the atrocious smell of bacon that stayed in her kitchen.

She wasn't really a fan, but the smell never bothered her this much. She felt a piece of paper smacking against her hand under the conference table.

I SAW YOUR FACE TWITCH. ARE YOU GOING TO PUKE?

Regina glared at Emma from across the table, finding it hard to keep a straight face when she looked so goofy like that, her green eyes ogling her like a young boy with a crush on his neighbor.

She arched one eyebrow, sending a warning look that was the most silent _Miss Swan_ in the whole history of _Miss Swans_.

Another note.

I AM BOOOORED. DAVID RANTS MORE THAN MARY MARGARET DOES. WHY DID YOU INVITE THESE PEOPLE TO THE COUNCIL? AND WHY DON'T WE HAVE FINGER FOOD HERE?

Regina rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling. Her heart accelerated when she caught Emma grinning at her. The blonde winked, and well, why she had to put on good underwear if they would probably get ruined with one single look from that insufferable idiot?

Another note.

WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME TODAY?

Regina looked up, her heart swelling. She was a puddle of hormones, and she smirked when the fourth note smacked against her hand.

AND YOUR ASS LOOKS MAJESTIC ON THAT SKIRT, BTW. HANDS DOWN THE BEST COSTUME DESIGNER IN THIS FANFICTION.

When they finally manage to wrap up the meeting, the Mayor noticed that Emma was staring out of the window as if the ornamental plants outside really interested her.

"I see we're back with the notes."

The blonde spun around with a smug smile. "Don't tell me you didn't miss them."

Regina chuckled. "I missed them."

"So," Emma took a step closer, reaching out for her hand. "Are you gonna give my thing back if some day we decide to have another kid?"

"Why are you so obsessed with a baby, Miss Swan?"

Emma shrugged. She never really considered it. "I don't know. It just felt like something… natural. I mean, we already share a son."

"Yes."

"Yes you'll give it back to me?"

"Yes I'll go out on a date with you today," Regina laughed, pulling Emma towards her and pecking her cheek. "Now get out of here because I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright," Emma drew back with a goofy smile.

"Pick me at eight sharp."

"You bet I will," Emma muttered, slapping Regina's ass on her way out.

"And stop doing that!"

"Yeah right," she chuckled, closing the door behind her.

Regina grabbed her folders and walked calmly towards her office. She was happy and peaceful like she never thought could be possible with Emma Swan in the equation. But she was.

And Gold was right.

Damn.

She owed him a favor.

Damn.

She held her flat abdomen protectively out of pure instinct. She was sure he was not into stealing firstborns anymore, but still it was a little creepy. However, Emma never drank the potion; if she returned the vial sealed, she could call that stupid deal off and never worry about it anymore.

Okay, maybe just a little. She called her secretary.

"Miss Avery, could you please go buy some more tests at Mr. Clark's store? And some ginger ale, please."

" _Sure, Mayor Mills._ "

Regina rested back on her chair and began reading the reports, finding it hard to concentrate on those small letters. She heard an insistent tapping at her window; it was a flying piece of paper. She took it and noticed it was another note.

FOR THE RECORD, I LOVE YOU TOO.

Regina smiled, clasping the note between her fingers and pressing it against her chest. She entertained herself with the idea of Rumpelstiltskin trying to take their hypothetical baby, and she chuckled, picturing Emma chasing Gold with a sword in true Charming fashion.

 _I don't care if you're immortal! Get near my kid and I'll kill you!_

What a protective, loving idiot...

And a cocky one at that.

Oh hell, don't use that word.

 **Until next time, folks!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-FollowThatConvoy**


End file.
